


Follow the Leader

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, But he has Ricks back, Canon Rewrite, Good Brother Merle, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omegas can be tough, Oral Sex, Protective Merle, Rickyl, Shane/Lori - Freeform, Shanes an ass, a/b/o dynamics, and i like it, m/m - Freeform, sorry about that, this has gotten out of control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe (my first attempt!)  Rick is an alpha and when he stumbles upon the group in Atlanta he realizes that Merle has more at stake than just his own life.  He just wants to make sure his Omega brother is safe.  </p>
<p>Rick and Lori have been divorced for a while and Shane and Lori are together.  Canon divergence, Merle is a good brother and is still waiting when Rick goes to rescue him.  Canon rewrite.  Alpha!Rick, Alpha!Shane, Omega!Daryl, Omega!Beth, Alpha!Maggie, Alpha!Herschel everyone else is beta.  I think :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rooftop

            Merle desperately pulled at his hand, but the cuffs had no give and with the Alpha in his face it was hard not to panic.  He didn’t even know where he had come from, had only gotten in passing that his name was Rick, and he let out another snarl.

            He was trapped, they both knew it, and he snarled at him, daring him to come any closer.  He still had one hand free, he could still fight.  He may only be a beta but he hadn’t rolled over and blindly listened to any alpha so far, and he wasn’t going to start now.

            “Relax.”  The Alpha’s voice was firm, and Merle wondered how the fuck he was supposed to relax when the key to the cuffs had just disappeared and walkers were coming on heavy.  

            Even though Merle was baring his teeth, growling, the Alpha moved up close enough to grab his free arm, stopping him from striking out and grabbed his shirt with his other hand pressing him against the pipe.  He looked away from Merle to the others and yelled, “Go, now! I’m right behind you!”

            Fear was threatening to overwhelm him as he realized that he was going to be left on the roof to die.  He was only out on this run because of his damned brother, and he didn’t even… his thoughts abruptly trailed off as he was hit square in the chest with the realization.  _Daryl_.

            His eyes flew up to meet the other man, and he stumbled around the words, “Rick…” 

            “Listen.  You need to stay calm.  I’m gonna lock that door over there and we’re gonna go back to your people, get better supplies and come back for you.”  Rick had shoved a canteen into his hands and he took it without really paying attention.  Merle just needed him to stop talking, needed to tell him about his brother and it took a moment for the words to sink in.

            “What?”

            Rick tilted his head so he could meet Merle’s eyes and held them, “I give you my word.  You’ll be safe till we get back and I will be back.  Just don’t do anything dumb. Understand?”

            The thought of any alpha made him bristle and when a strange one had stumbled in to their group he hadn’t liked it, and not just because he didn’t like authority.  Though he didn’t.  They only had one other alpha in their group, and that kept his brother safe, but he didn’t want another one sniffing around.

            This man didn’t smell like the other Alpha though, he smelled stronger and he spoke straight to Merle and defended these people like they were already part of his pack.  The roof had cleared behind him and he nodded at the question and Rick returned it before moving to his feet.  Merle realized what he was forgetting and reached out to grab his arm, “Wait!”

            “Nothing I can do Merle, or I would be doing it.  The sooner I go the faster we can get back.”

            “No, my brother.”  He swallowed down the lump in his throat realizing what he was about to give away and hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.  “My brother is an omega, no one knows at camp, he’s on suppressants.”  He saw Rick’s eyes go wide and he forced himself to continue, “There is another alpha at camp but he’s not right, he’ll ....”  Oh, he was well aware of what would happen to his brother if he couldn’t get back, if he ran out of suppressants.  He’d end up at the whim of any alpha that wanted him, and Shane… Shane would be bad.  “If I don’t make it back promise me you will take care of him.”

            “Merle-”

            His rage boiled over and he snarled out, “You did this and if I can’t get back to protect him and that other alpha… what happens to him will be on you.  Promise you will protect him.”

            Rick held his eyes for a few moments, seemingly oblivious to the sounds around the of walkers approaching, of their people yelling for Rick to hurry.

            “I will.  I promise.  It won’t matter though, I’ll be back to get you tomorrow.”

            “Okay.”  He didn’t believe that, that he would be rescued but he had believed him when he said he would protect Daryl.  He almost forgot why he had been out here and reached into his pocket, shoving the packets towards Rick.  Rick looked down at them, eyebrows creased before he realized they were heat suppressants.

            They made eye contact again and Rick made it clear he understood, Merle was out here risking his life for his brother and he wouldn’t let it be in vain.  “His name is Daryl.”

            Rick touched his shoulder and Merle didn’t have it in himself to growl or pull away.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.  Daryl will be fine.”

            Rick shoved the suppressants in his pocket and took off running, and once he turned the corner Merle couldn’t see anything.  He listened to what sounded like a door slamming and then a few minutes later the growls of walkers and he took shallow breaths trying to be as quiet as possible.  It wouldn’t do anything if they got through but maybe if they didn’t think anyone was up there they would eventually leave.

            It seemed to take forever but finally the sounds faded away and he was sure he was left alone.  Alone handcuffed on a roof.  He tugged on his arm again, even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything.  Glancing around he saw some tools, a hacksaw that wouldn’t make it through the chain but maybe... well, he would wait a day to see what would happen and then he’d consider his options.  He looked up at the sky, the blazing sun, and hoped that he had made the right decision to tell Rick.  He held the half canteen of water close to him, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

            Even though he was still far off Daryl smelled the Alpha that ran their group near him, the screaming must have drawn him closer and he resisted the urge to hide.  It had been a two days since he’d run out of suppressants, and though he was sure Shane still couldn’t tell he had started to get a few odd looks. 

            Merle leaving put him on edge, left him hiding in the woods, waiting nervously for him to return.  He had been tracking the deer but he was going to leave it, if Shane was nearby he would get it, when a new scent hit his nose.

            He stumbled, head whipping around.  It was the smell of another alpha, but this was nothing like Shane’s scent.  His had always been a bit muddled, like the alpha wasn’t quite right but this scent... Daryl found himself heading towards it.

            Just outside of the clearing he saw Shane, a few of their people standing around, and one man he didn’t know.  The scent hit him harder and he felt like his heart was in his throat, because this man... from where he watched he could see that Shane submitted to him and from their body language, he was sure they knew each other.

            He didn’t smell Merle anywhere though and his mouth went dry, he should have come looking for him by now.  He took a deep breath and pushed through the trees.  The eyes all turned to him and he forced himself not to respond, paying attention to a deer.  He didn’t have to fake the anger when he realized what had happened.

            “Think we can cut around it?”

            He glanced up at the new man and his heart raced, because he was looking at him like he knew exactly what he was.  For a moment of panic Daryl thought the suppressants had completely worn off but he knew he still smelled like a beta, could tell by the casual glance Shane sent his way.

            The eyes on him were making him nervous and he snapped at them for not putting a knife through the head before heading back to camp.  The smell of the new Alpha filled his nose, his head and he needed to get away from him.  He should be asking who the guy was, it was telling that he just fled instead, but he needed to find out where the hell Merle was. 

            He felt more than saw them following him, and his anxiety spiked.  He heard them talking but he ignored it for the most part, but he was aware of the new man telling Shane it would be better to tell him before he reached everyone else.  Shane had replied that they would just wait and Daryl didn’t know what that was about but it made a lead weight appear in his stomach.

            At camp Merle’s scent was still nowhere to be found and even though he knew what that meant he couldn’t help calling out.  “Merle! I got some squirrels.”  He glanced around, his eyes jumping around as he realized everyone was looking at him, before setting down his stuff.  He never would admit that his voice went a little high pitched, “Merle, get your ass out here.”

            “Daryl, we need to talk.”  He turned to look at Shane, and now he could see by the look on his face that something was wrong.  Really wrong, though if he was honest he already knew that.

            “Shane?”

            “It’s about your brother.”

            He stared at him, another nervous glance around at the others, his gaze hesitating on the other Alpha looking at him with something close to pity.

            His stomach had lurched up into this throat and he forced out the words, trying to stay calm so he didn’t embarrass himself.  “He dead?”

            Shane rubbed at the back of his head and Daryl didn’t miss it as he cast a glance at the new man, almost like he was looking for directions.  That was different, Shane had run this camp since him and his brother limped into it.  “We aren’t sure.”

            He found his gaze going to the new Alpha like Shane’s had and he hated the way his voice wavered, though he tried to sound mean, “He either is or he aint!”

            Finally the other man stepped forward and he was too worried about Merle to even think about backing up, letting the man move close to him, “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it.”  He put his hand out almost like he was trying to calm a wild animal, “Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there.”

            “Who are you?”

Rick’s eyes held his, looking serious.  “I’m Rick Grimes.”

Daryl’s breath was coming out in jagged huffs and he felt tears pressing at his eyes, wishing that he didn’t have such an audience.  His mind connected it though, Lori’s former mate, Shane’s partner.  He didn’t care.  “Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?”  His voice should be angry, furious but instead it sounded like he was begging Rick to give him any other answer.  All the possibilities of what would happen if Merle was gone flashed through his head and he thought he might be sick.

            Rick tilted his head a little, regret clear on his face, “Yes.”

            Daryl screamed like a wounded animal and threw himself at Rick, not surprised at how easily he was shoved aside.  Not with how alpha the other smelled.  Even through his rage his inner omega was screaming out that he wasn’t submitting, that he should be cowering before such a strong Alpha.  He tumbled to the ground and blindly grabbed for his knife, flying back to his feet not even sure what he was going to do.  He didn’t have the chance to decide as Shane slammed into him from the side, taking him down and wrapping him up into a chokehold.

            “Let me go!”

            “No, I think it’s probably better than I don’t.”

            “Chokeholds are illegal.”  He hated that the words came out of his mouth, they were panicked and whiny but it was all that came to mind.

            “So file a complaint.  Relax man, I can do this all day.”  Shane’s tone was mocking, not even pretending like he wasn’t laughing at him as he kept him pinned down on the ground, unable to move.  Shane was too big, and he couldn’t move, unable to help it has his emotions went haywire.  He was embarrassed and frustrated and angry and he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks, making it so much worse.  Shane forced him down harder and his entire being was screaming at him to submit.

            Rick crouched down in front of him and even if no one could see him flinch hard back he knew that Shane could feel it.  They were ganging up on him and he didn’t have Merle to protect him.  If Merle was gone he had no one to stand between him and Shane, no one to stop anything the alphas might want to do. 

            He couldn’t move at all and he knew he was helpless, going still in the grasp except for his panicked panting.   Rick waited until he caught his eyes and his voice was flat, but firm.  Clearly he wasn’t going to take any shit, and it was amazing that someone that just waltzed into the camp an hour ago apparently held so much power, “I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?”  He only stared so Rick repeated himself,  “Do you think we can manage that?”  The tone the second time had changed slightly, though Daryl couldn’t figure out how.  It made him tilt his head though, his omega instincts kicking into high drive.  Alpha command, but still just this side of being a suggestion.

            He glared some more for what good it did him, but Shane squeezed tighter until he couldn’t breathe at all and panic took over, Shane’s breathe hot on the side of his face as he sneered at him, “Hmm?”

            “Mmm.”  The first sound he made was barely a squeak of compliance, the hold too tight to do much else.  Shane loosened his grip and Daryl choked out, “Fine.”

            All at once Shane let him go and he couldn’t stop himself from tumbling flat on his face, gasping for breath.  Rick didn’t back off even though he wasn’t restrained anymore, and he got the message loud and clear that Rick wasn’t afraid of him.  He didn’t want to have this conversation anymore, wanted to tell them all to fuck off and run off on his own to try to find Merle, to lick his wounds, so tried to keep his gaze on the ground.  Rick didn’t allow it, after seconds ticked by that he didn’t look up a hand grabbed his jaw and forced his face up until their eyes met.  “What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others.”  Their eyes met and he looked away, and if the position had allowed it he would have bared his neck.

            He knew Merle didn’t play nice.  Even though Merle was a beta he had bared his teeth at Shane and growled and fought him every step.  He _knew_.  Rick didn’t let go and the constant pressure made him scramble upright to his knees and nothing on Rick’s face said he was being insincere.  Nothing said he was enjoying this, nothing like the grin stretching across Shane’s face.

            It wasn’t until he saw the pleased look on Rick’s face did he realize he stopped fighting against the hold, leaning into the other a little and waiting for what was going to happen next.  “Good boy.”  Rick muttered the words, giving him a pleased smile and he had to fight not to preen at having an Alpha’s praise. This time when he tried to look away Rick let him before he was hauled to his feet by his arm.  He swayed for a moment, still catching his breath but stood on his own.

            “It wasn’t his fault.  I was the one with the key, I dropped it down a drain...”

            Daryl had forgotten they weren’t alone and he scrubbed his sleeve across his face, trying to wipe away the tears even though he knew it was too late to hide them.  “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

            “I chained the door so the geeks couldn’t get it, so he’d be safe.”

            The information processed slowly and when it did a small flare of hope appeared, “Where did you leave him, forget all of you, I’ll go get him myself.”

            “No.”  The word was like steel and made him flinch, frustration welling up, but it had no time to go anywhere before Rick continued.  “I’m going back.  We’ll go together and get him.  Okay?”  He didn’t answer right away so Rick reached out and grabbed his shoulder, firm enough to hold him in place.  “Okay?”

            It brooked no argument and he looked at the ground, and nodded his head.  “Okay, get what you need together, I’ll see who else wants to go and we’ll go first thing in the morning.  Got it?”

            “Yes.”  The word was tight and as soon as Rick let go of his shoulder he bolted to his side of the camp, needing a moment to gather himself.  Needed a moment to shake the other’s scent and convince his body that it didn’t want to fall down at his feet and roll in it.  He needed his brother, and desperately he begged to whatever would listen that he would be there safe and sound when they went back for him.  He glanced back once at the Alpha standing there, big and strong, and knew that he was in trouble. 


	3. Chapter 3

           After a few moments the crowd dispersed until just Rick and Shane were left as Shane gave him a light punch, “You handle him well. He’s usually hiding behind his brother. Even when I get my hands on him he usually fights like a rabid dog.”

           Rick nodded without looking at Shane, keeping an eye on where the younger Dixon had gone. He had seen the fear, and he was sure Shane did as well but they had different ideas about what to do with it. It settled poorly in his gut, the way it had happened and he glanced at Shane. “I’m gonna go check on him.” Shane didn’t know the boy was an omega, though Rick could smell the edges of it, hell, Rick could tell just by the way he acted, and he didn’t want to leave him alone.

           “He’s fine Rick, hell, he’ll probably be easier to deal with now that he doesn’t have his brother standing behind him.” He sounded like he was justifying it to himself, “Believe me, those two have not been easy to deal with. Daryl isn’t too bad but Merle... if I didn’t know better I’d say he was an alpha with the way he fights everything.”

            “All betas in the group?”

            He felt more than saw Shane nod, “Yea, Lori and I have been running things mostly, haven’t seen any other Alphas since it started.”

            “No omegas?”

            Shane let out a rough chuckle, “Christ, I’m not even sure they exist anymore. Too rough out there for them. Man, I’d love to get my hands on one though.” He grinned back at Shane, but felt the weight settle in his stomach.

           Yeah, it was that exact wording that he didn’t like. He knew what his partner thought of omegas, it would almost be worth it to tell him about Daryl just so he could see the shock on his face. Rick nodded like he agreed but still headed towards the tent that was set up far from everyone else, farther away than it should be to keep the occupants safe. “Just gonna check on him.” Behind him he heard Shane make an annoyed sound, but that wasn’t going to deter him. He crouched down in front of the zipped up door and smacked his hand against it, not sure how to knock on a tent.

           There was no answer after he waited for a minute and he tried again. When there was still no answer he reached for the zipper, pulling it open. He slipped inside, frowning at the sight that met him.

           “Get... get out!”

           Daryl was curled up on one side, his eyes red rimmed and tears on his face, surprised that Rick had come into his tent. “Come here.”

           “What?”

           “Come here.”

           Daryl just stared at him, not sure what was going on. He desperately wanted Merle here, he would know what to do, he’d make sure that Daryl didn’t get pushed around by these people. What the fuck was he going to do if Merle was gone. “No.”

           Rick fully settled on the ground and snapped out, “Here, now.”

           Daryl was moving forward without much thought at that command, face flushing as he gave away so much about himself. He tried to comfort himself that even as a beta it wasn’t out of the norm that he would respond the same, he could do this. As soon as he was close enough Rick fisted his hand in Daryl’s vest and dragged him forward.

           He squealed, off balance as he fell against him, landing half in his lap. So many bad intentions that started out this way and he tried to struggle but those hands were strong and in a matter of seconds he found himself manipulated so he was cuddled up against the other man, his face tucked against his shirt. His nose was full of his scent, and not just the normal alpha scent. It was calming, settling his nerves and made him want to press against him forever.

           A big hand cupped the back of his head, holding him there. It should have made him feel trapped, so trapped and he should have demanded that he was let go but all that came out was a sob and then he was crying into the man’s shirt.

           A strange man that he knew nothing about, that may have killed his brother, that had just forced his submission in front of everyone and he should tell him to fuck off. He didn’t though. He clung to Rick’s waist, sobbing without care for how he looked. His omega instincts were in full drive and he had an alpha here to comfort him, and he gave up trying to fight it.

           “Hey. Shh. It’s okay.” The hand stroked the back of his head, mindless soothing noises and it kept up until his tears tapered off, and he worked on slowing his breathing, still held close. He hadn’t been held in ... he couldn’t remember ever being held by someone that didn’t plan on hurting him.

           He wasn’t sure how long he cried, but it felt like a lifetime. It was selfish, they needed to be off trying to find Merle, and instead he was in his tent crying like a little girl. Even after the tears stopped he didn’t move, hiding his face against this man’s shirt, too embarrassed to look up. What the hell had come over him that he would break down like this with an alpha he didn’t know. He should be doing everything he could to look tough, he had been holding his own with Shane, he didn’t know what was so different with this man.

           The hand on the back of his head was stroking his hair and he took a couple deep breaths before pushing away, though he didn’t move too far back. He stared down at the ground, not sure what to say, and could feel his face flushed all the way to his ears. It surprised him that he didn’t startle when Rick reached up and wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

           “Better?”

           No mocking and he finally risked a glance up, just long enough to see concern and nothing else before he looked back to the ground. “We should probably go, they are gonna wonder where we went.”

           “Better?”

           He shifted his weight and hunched his shoulders, uncomfortable. Rick was blocking the door though, and he didn’t seem like he was going to move anytime soon. “Yes.” The word was short, clipped, and he could only imagine what someone like Merle or Shane would do if he used that tone with them.

           Rick didn’t seem to mind though, and he thought he saw a small pull of a smile. “You sure you want to go do this, I can go by myself.”

           “I’m tough.” The tone had gotten worse, a snarl almost, because it was true. He forced himself to look up and meet Rick’s eyes, “I can fight, you can ask Shane. And I don’t mind getting dirty. I’m not…”

           He wasn’t sure what he was not. Had no way to explain what was wrong, not without giving everything away.

           “I believe that. I just think you’re in shock, this was my mistake and I’m gonna fix it.”

           “You’ll bring Merle back?” He realized how that sounded and he waved his hands in the air a little, like he was trying to erase it. “I’m going. But I’m sure Shane told you what Merle was like, you’re gonna be okay with him back at camp?”

           “Sure.” Relief peaked in Daryl’s chest but the next words stomped it out. “As long as he follows the rules.”

           “He won’t.”

           Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rick nod like he had thought that. “We’ll work on it, first step is getting him back here.” He moved like he was getting up but suddenly leaned forward into Daryl’s space instead, hand grabbing his jaw again to tilt his head up again. He studied Daryl’s face, tightened the grip when he tried to look away. His voice was softer, every bit as firm as it had been when Shane had him pinned down but something different. “You will follow the rules though.”

           It wasn’t a question, just a simple fact, and that somehow made it worse. His mind wanted to rebel at that but his instincts were nearly purring inside him and he almost fell over himself trying to nod, unable to when Rick’s hold didn’t loosen. He caught on quick though, and there was only a little snarl in the word. “Yes.” The question burning at the back of his brain spilled out before he could stop it as he motioned to the tent, “How did you know that I wouldn’t punch you for coming in here? What made you think…” He choked on the words a little and was thankful when Rick let him go, he couldn’t finish the sentence looking at him. Staring at his bedroll he finished the sentence, “How did you know I was weak like that?”

           “You’re not weak.”

Daryl felt like it though, and he pushed down the urge to tell Rick, tell him everything. Instead he shrugged, “What would you call it?”

There was a long pause and when Rick spoke his voice was low, just between them. “I’d call it you being an omega that needed an Alpha’s comfort.”

The panic hit so hard it made him feel like he was going to be sick as his head jerked up to look at Rick. The words, the words that should be coming out weren’t there though. He should be telling Rick he was wrong, denying it, but he couldn’t force the words through his lips.

Rick reached out, touching his face and letting him turn in to it as he spoke, voice soft. “Your brother told me.” Rick knelt up for a second and pulled something out of his pocket, shoving it at Daryl. He took them, recognizing them instantly and felt some of his anxiety ease. “He was worried what would happen if he didn’t make it back, was worried about what Shane would do.”

Some deep anxiety was unwinding at the knowledge that an Alpha knew what he was, that an Alpha was there to protect him. Merle protected him but he was a beta at the end of the day. Logic fought to the forefront though and he had to know, “Why did he tell you when you was the one that cuffed him up there.”

Rick shrugged, “I guess he thought he could trust me. I told him we’d come back for him but just in case something happened... his first concern was you.” He pointed at the suppressants, “I know there aren’t many, but make sure you take those, I can nearly smell the omega on you, and in a few days Shane will be able to. We don’t want a heat coming on when we aren’t prepared for it.” He didn’t straight out say it but those words told him that Rick knew how much stronger than Shane he was, and that was reassuring too.

Daryl nodded, his throat tight, but if his brother had decided to trust this man he would as well. Merle had known what he was doing telling Rick, knew what could happen, there was no going back now.

Rick stood what he could in the tent and didn't hesitate to touch Daryl again, squeezing his shoulder, “We’ll head out first thing in the morning. I’m gonna go out and finish getting things together before it gets dark, you come out when you’re ready. Okay?”

           He started to nod but remembered quickly that Rick seemed to prefer verbal confirmation so instead he mumbled out, “Yea, okay.”

           Rick nodded and left without another word, leaving Daryl staring after him, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Outside the tent it was what Rick assumed was business as usual, with only a few glancing in his direction.  Except Shane of course, he was leaning against one of the vehicles, eyes directly on him.  He turned towards that direction because might as well get it over with.

“You have something to say?”

“You were in there for a while.”

Rick took a deep breath and fixed Shane with a look that had the bigger man casually look away like it didn’t matter, but it didn’t fool either of them.  They both knew where they stood in the hierarchy.  “You had to know how upset he was gonna be about his brother.  Why the hell would you confront him in front of the group like that?”  Shane opened his mouth and Rick immediately waved a finger at him.  “Don’t you dare say you didn’t know how bad he’d take it.  Next you’ll be telling me that woman over there,” He made a small gesture towards Carol, “isn’t being beaten by her husband.  The kid could have used a little softer hand.”

“He’s not a kid, he’s gotta be at least....”  Shane trailed off while Rick held him with a look before he sighed.  “Okay, I get it but... he’s always at Merle’s heels and his brother is a dick.”

Rick rubbed his chin, watching the tent, “You know his brother is probably just trying to protect him.  You see the scars on him, even with that shirt covering most of them I can see them creeping out.”

Shane kicked the dirt and had the decency to sound contrite, “Yea, I’ve seen them.  Seen him without that shirt on too, they are as bad as they look.”  They didn’t say anything for a moment and then Shane’s voice was low, “He’s the best way to control Merle, though.”

Rick could tell he hadn’t wanted to say it or what it implied, but he was happy the other man was being honest with him.  “How so?”

Shane was definitely uncomfortable now, “He tries to keep an eye on Daryl, and he’ll back down to protect him… sometimes.”  He brushed off dirt that wasn’t there, “A few times when Merle hasn’t done what I’ve wanted I’ve taken it out on his brother to teach him a lesson.  They are both tough but Daryl... is easier.”  He licked his lips, “I’m not proud of it Rick, but you have to understand how bad it got at first.  I had to get them under control, and I wanted them to stay cause they were hunters and they could fight.  Not many like that in the group and Merle is not an easy beta to deal with.  That asshole thinks he is an alpha.”

Rick wasn’t going to judge him, he didn’t know what it had been like and he knew Shane well enough to know that while it probably hadn’t bothered him to do it, he wouldn’t have done it unless it was necessary.  Hell he had met Merle and he was sure it hadn’t been easy.

“Anything else?”

“Just been getting by day to day.”  He was still tense and Rick took some comfort in knowing that Shane seemed guilty about what he had been doing to keep the peace. 

Shane never stopped glancing around as he said it, and Rick looked at him with a smile on his lips, “You sound more uncomfortable about this than you were telling me that you’ve been sleeping with my ex-wife.”  It had been the first words out of Shane’s mouth, guilt and fear bubbling over, but it had been an easy fix.  He and Lori had separated on good terms; it had been easy when they hadn’t even had any pups.  Shane knew all that, and knew most of the reasons why it hadn’t worked with Lori and Rick, he supposed the guilt was just about him doing it after he had left Rick, no matter how good his intentions had been.  About sleeping with his alpha’s mate, even if they weren’t together anymore.

“Rick, again… about that…”

“I was serious when I said it was fine.  I’ve even talked to Lori.”  No matter what his feelings the next part was awkward, “If you guys want to keep at it, it's fine.  Both of us had already moved on.”

Shane was going to say something but he fell silent when Daryl finally moved out of the tent.  Without meaning to they both had been waiting for it.  Daryl glanced at them, at both men watching him, and ducked his head immediately heading in the other direction. 

Shane nudged him, “He’s gonna try to go out and hunt.  He always does when Merle is gone.”

The sun was already setting and Rick frowned, “And you let him? It’s not safe by himself.  Everyone should be close to camp.” 

“Gotta catch him to stop him, not always easy to do.  He’s a sneaky one and he can rabbit when you try.”  He could see why Merle was distrustful of Shane as an alpha, the only way he knew to command was by brute force. 

Rick watched Daryl slink around the edge of camp, a few glances back towards them and he didn’t miss that the younger man was circling closer to them where he thought he couldn’t be seen.  He pushed off the car.  “Come on, we’ll head to the fire, you can fill me in on the rest of what has been going on.”

It was easy between them and Rick liked that, was sure that Shane was happy to have someone else there to control the group.  His step barely faltered when he abruptly moved off the path they were following, snatching Daryl’s arm from where he had been crouched behind one of the vehicles, watching them.

            He pulled him up to his feet and pressed him against the car with one hand, and normally he would have given another person some room, but Daryl was an omega and he pressed in until they were flush against each other.  Vaguely he was aware of Shane behind them watching.  Daryl’s face was flushed, his hands at his side making no attempt to push him away even if his words were snarled.  “What do you want?”

            “I don’t want you taking off in the woods to go hunting unless I tell you it’s okay.”  Shane really shouldn’t have to catch him, just lay down the rules proper.  “You stay right here in camp unless I tell you otherwise, got it?”

            “You’re not the boss of me.”  He stared up at Rick defiantly, chin raised.  

            He pressed in a little tighter, “I am, actually.  Until your brother gets back you’re gonna do what I tell you.”  He shifted his weight a tiny bit, moving closer without really thinking about it, and watched Daryl swallow hard.  Rick had been ignoring his alpha instincts with Daryl, but even with the suppressants blocking his scent he well aware of what he was holding in his hands, and he had to resist the urge to pull him closer.  He shoved the thought away,  “Maybe even after that, we’ll see.  Do you understand?”

            “Yea, I get it.”  Daryl’s eyes met Shane’s over his shoulder and Rick felt his entire body tense up before he snarled out, “If I feel like it.”

            Rick grabbed Daryl’s shirt with one hand and pressed him against the car to keep him still while he turned to look at Shane.  He caught him sneering at Daryl and raised an eyebrow at him.  Shane looked a little sheepish, letting it fall into an easy grin before continuing to head towards the fire, leaving the two of them relatively alone.

            When he looked back to Daryl he couldn’t quite read what was on his face.  Clearly he was used to having to act as tough as possible.  “What?”

            “Well, looks like you’re the boss of everyone, huh?”

            “You don’t leave camp unless I tell you it’s okay.  Last time I’m gonna tell you.  You understand?”

            Without Shane there to antagonize him he nodded, glancing down, “Yea, Okay.”  His voice was tense and he watched Daryl seem to struggle but he spoke, his voice low, “Yes, Alpha.”  The words had cost him, he could see it, but was aware Daryl couldn’t resist when Rick was so much in his space. 

            “And you need to move your tent closer here to the others.”

            Fear flashed on Daryl’s face and he shook his head a little.  “Merle won’t like that.”

            “Then I’ll deal with Merle.  Having your tent out there is dumb, move it closer.  That’s an order.”

            He could feel the hammering heart under his hand, and was actually impressed that Daryl looked as calm as he did when his heart was racing.  He became suddenly aware of how close they were, in fact if he just nudged his left leg a little forward the other would be straddling his leg, and well… Abruptly Rick jerked back a little, still holding Daryl’s shirt so it gave him a little start. 

            He let go of Daryl all at once, turning before he could see Rick’s reaction at being so close to the lithe body.  Daryl looked confused, unsure, and Rick snapped out.  “Move your tent, and then come to the fire.  Got it?”

            The confusion slid off as his face closed down at the harsh tone.  “Yea.”  Rick didn’t even have time to apologize, if he would have, as Daryl darted away towards his tent again. 

            That hadn’t gone exactly as he had wanted to, and wished that he hadn’t let himself get so caught off guard that he snapped at him.  He hadn’t dealt with an omega in a long time, and forgot that he didn’t need the same force he used with the others.  He scrubbed his hand over his face as he followed the way Shane had gone.

            Shane was waiting for him, eyes a little narrowed and the corners of a smirk on his mouth, just subtle enough that Rick couldn’t call him on it.

            “How did it go?”

            He wondered if Shane had seen something, or if he was just fishing and he ignored him as he sat down next to him and motioned towards the fire.  “So how have things been?”

            Shane took the cue and started talking and Rick listened, even as he kept one eye on the younger Dixon moving his stuff and his tent.  He didn’t move it nearly as close as Rick wanted, it should be butted up with the other tents for maximum protection but he figured he had to pick his battles.  As it got darker more of them huddled around the fire, excited to hear about what had happened to Rick.  He was happy to oblige, and was halfway through explaining how he had ended up in the tank when he noticed they had fallen quiet, staring at something behind him. 

            His first thought was walkers, but he was sure they would have responded a little more actively.  He turned to look and found Daryl standing there, his entire posture screaming that he was uncomfortable.

            Next to him Shane made a low whistling sound.  “What?”

            Shane pulled his eyes away from Daryl and kept his voice low, “The Dixons don’t socialize with everyone else.  I’ve never seen him get this close to the fire, they aren’t exactly… well.. I mean.  Merle’s not well liked.”

            It hadn’t occurred to him when he told him to come to the fire that it may not have been what he normally would have done, or even that he may not be welcome.  Everything about the younger man’s posture said he wanted to bolt but he stood there stock still, staring at the ground, and Rick realized it was because he had ordered him there.

            Something deep in his gut clenched and he quickly swept the group with a look, he didn’t have the details of what had happened but from what he had gotten only Merle had ever caused problems.  “Daryl, come sit down.”  He patted the empty seat next to him, daring anyone to argue with him, “Here.”

            Daryl eyed the spot, but his gaze lifted quickly to the others around the fire before dropping back to the ground.  He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his tent.  He was already worried about his brother, angry, he didn’t need whatever this was too. So he didn’t move forward, he just stood there, aware that the longer he did the bigger scene he was making but he couldn’t deny an Alpha’s orders.

            His sleeve was suddenly grabbed and he was jerked forward, knowing instinctively that it wasn’t Rick and his eyes shot up to Shane, frustrated that he couldn’t stop the fear that he knew flashed in them.  They had done this game before, he had lost, and they both knew it.  The unfairness welled up inside him, he had only been doing what he was told, but before he could act on it he realized he was being dragged to the fire. 

            He got his feet under him just in time to be shoved down into the seat, Shane letting go of him as soon as he was sitting and taking his place next to Rick again. 

            Daryl’s face was flushed, embarrassed, and he glanced at Rick to see him giving Shane a look.  Shane shrugged, “Was just trying to help.”

            Rick shifted back to look at him.  “You caught the squirrels we’re eating didn’t you?”

            He scuffed his foot and nodded, “Yea.”

            “I guess we’re lucky to have someone out there hunting.”

            Daryl didn’t say anything though he had thought that more than once, no one ever seemed to thank him for it.  He did it for something to do, but him and Merle had been giving them fresh meat for weeks.

            “Yeah, I can’t remember the last time we thanked you Daryl.  You are good with that bow.”  He was certain that Lori had never said a word to him, ever, and he raised his eyes to look at her. 

            After a moment of silence Rick nudged his foot and he cleared his throat, “I...thank you.”

            Around them conversations slowly picked up, quickly easing into something comfortable and inch by inch Daryl relaxed, leaning into Rick.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The little hunter was quickly pressed against his side, shocking at how quickly he seemed to warm up to him.  He had planned on not pushing it, but Shane has taken the choice out of his hands once he had manhandled him to a seat. 

            At some point he’d talk to him about that, because he sure seemed to be fairly gleeful about bullying Daryl, but it was done and Daryl was there.

            It had been easy to break up the tension.  They had followed his lead fairly quickly and he threw a grateful look to Lori, warmed by the smile she gave him in return.  It was nice and warm by the fire, and while everyone talked he spent the time trying to figure out the best plan of action for the next day.  Absent mindedly whenever he felt the man next to him tense he reached out to touch his arm, just a fleeting touch until he relaxed, before going back to planning.

            Slowly everyone started splitting off into their tents, into the RV, and it wasn’t until Lori stood up and Shane automatically did as well that things were awkward.  He caught Daryl watching them and forced a blank look on his face as he stared at the fire.

            “Rick...”

            He waved a hand dismissively, “I already told you, we divorced years ago, I don’t care if you share a tent.  I have a lot to work out for tomorrow anyways.”

            Shane hawed, and it wasn’t that Rick was bothered by them sharing a tent, it was just... different.  “I think there might be an extra tent or...”

            “Don’t worry about it Shane, I’ll manage.”

            Shane rubbed the back of his head, watching Lori moving into their tent, “Where are you going to sleep?  Listen, I’ll tell Lori that you and I will just share a tent tonight and-”

            “He can sleep in my tent.”

            That surprised everyone, including the one that made the offer.  Shane looked to Daryl, even though the hunter was staring at the ground, and snorted.  “Oh yea, he can stay in your tent can he?”

            Daryl’s shoulders hunched, looking away quickly at the ground.  Rick didn’t like it and he leaned back in his chair, “Okay, yea.  Thanks man.”

            “What?”  Shane moved closer into his space and Rick was secure enough that he didn’t feel the need to stand up, he’d hold his own against the other anywhere.  “You’re just going to bunk up with the first redneck trash you meet?”

            “Go to sleep Shane, it’s gonna be a busy day tomorrow.”

            “Hey man, whatever.”  He shoved past Daryl almost hard enough to knock him off the seat and then it was only the two of them.

            His brother had drilled it in to him so much that he couldn’t be weak, that he felt like he was letting him down offering his tent to Rick.  The Alpha had needed a place to stay and the omega in him was practically begging to make him happy.  He turned towards Rick and shuffled a little closer, moving his legs against his.  “You can’t tell Merle, please, okay?”

            Rick looked down at where their knees touched and then forced himself to look away, waving his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry, I appreciate the offer but you can have your tent.”

            He could feel the man next to him shift uneasily and he hoped that was all he wanted, because he was getting into uncomfortable territory.  “You’re welcome... it’s dangerous out there... I was just trying to help...”  There were a few sounds, nervous humming and he finally gave in and looked over.

             Rick patted his knee, “Don’t worry, no reason for me to tell him.”  He tilted his head a little to catch Daryl’s eyes, “Though I think given what he told me he’d be okay with it.  He knows you shouldn’t be left alone.”

            “Okay.”  He wasn’t sure about that, he didn’t like how weak it made him sound but before he could point out that he wasn’t some sniveling omega Rick was still talking.

            “Why did you offer your tent?”

            He knew why.  He wanted an alpha close, wanted that security with his brother gone.  He chose the less humiliating answer though, “It seemed like it would piss Shane off.”

            Rick was so startled by the answer he didn’t stop a familiar gesture, reaching over to slap the other on the back, oblivious that the contact made him go tense, “Same reason I agreed.  Glad we are at least on the same page.”

            Daryl glanced at his tent, and back, and remembered how easily the other had entered it before.  He nudged the ground with his foot, “S’okay though.  You can.”

            “Can?”

            “Sleep in my tent if you want.”  He had to offer again, the prospect of the other man sleeping next to him was appealing, much more appealing than being alone.  He glanced up to see the pained look on Rick’s face and cringed. 

            “Daryl-”

            He crossed his arms tightly, embarrassed and mumbled into the ground, “I know Shane said I was... but I’m not gonna try anything.  Ya don’ need ta watch yer back.”  He snarled the last words out, Rick thought maybe trying for Shane’s tone but not quite catching it.

            Rick sighed heavily and leaned back, “Listen, let’s get one thing straight right now.”  Daryl tried to pull in tighter to himself, he had heard the ‘you’re useless white trash’ speech more times than he could count from Shane, and he just hadn’t expected it from Rick.  He’d only known him for hours and already felt betrayed, wallowing in the feeling so hard he almost didn’t catch what the other was saying.

            “I don’t think you’re ... whatever Shane thinks.  I don’t really care what you were or weren’t before this.  I just don’t want you offering just cause you feel like you gotta.”  Rick glanced away and the words came out slower, “I know you feel like you need to do everything I want, don’t even bother to say you don’t.  It’s hardwired, I’m just making sure that I don’t push you into something you’re uncomfortable with.”

            “I never met an alpha that didn’t take what they wanted.”  He muttered the words, and Rick got a flash of the edges of the injuries he saw on Daryl’s back.

            “Then you haven’t met very good ones.  Have you ever met one besides your dad?”

            He shook his head, well that wasn’t entirely true and he felt compelled not to lie.  “We’ve met more, Merle and I, but he’s gotten me the suppressants since we was old enough to understand.  I’ve never met an alpha that knew what I was.”

            “Well you only got me and Shane here, so you’re safe.”  Rick hesitated, “You don’t have to take the suppressants you know, we’d protect you.”

The next words died on Daryl’s tongue when he realized something.  He flashed through all the things Shane had said to him, the awful threatening things and he couldn’t stop the next words, “You can’t let Shane know.  He’ll...”  His stomach clenched, and not in the weirdly good way it had been since he met Rick.  He was terrified of being at Shane’s mercy.

            Rick caught his eyes and tilted his head, “I won’t tell him.  If you go into heat...”  He paused and pushed forward with a confidence that made Daryl’s heart race, “Well he’d have to beat me out for you, and that wouldn’t happen.”

            Daryl took that in, staring at the ground, before looking up at Rick and meeting his eyes with some effort,  “Can you make him stop...”  he waved his hand in the air a little trying to come up with the right words, “Can you make him stop pushing me around?  Stop...”

            Rick looked down at his hands, not wanting to see the look on the other’s face.  He wanted to say no, because he was certain that Shane wasn’t _hurting_ the other, and they had enough things to butt heads over but when he finally looked up he knew he couldn’t.  He had never seen someone wear their emotions so plain on their face, and he got it.  Merle couldn’t protect him from it because at the end of the day Merle was still a beta, and he was sure it cost Daryl something to ask Rick to do it. 

            Daryl certainly hadn’t been raised to need someone to take care of him, or at least that was what he’d been told, but his instincts told him different.  Demanded different.  He edged forward on the stump he was sitting on and lowered his voice, “Please.”

            It wasn’t a word he uttered very often and it did as he hoped, Rick reached out one hand to touch his arm and he forced himself not to flinch, though it wasn’t too hard to do with Rick.  “Okay, yea.  I can.” 

            A little thrill went through Daryl at the words.  Rick was so calm, so confident, no doubt in his voice that he could control Shane. 

            Rick leaned back though, “If you’re sure you want me too.  You know he’ll use that against you too.”

            It was the nicer way of saying that Daryl should just stand up for himself and a trickle of shame slid into his awareness because he only looked away and repeated the word.  “Please.”

            “Hey.”  Rick reached out to touch his arm, and the casual tone slid away when Daryl still didn’t look up.  “Daryl.”

            His head came up, and he was ashamed of what he was going to see on the other’s face.  “What.”

            “I had just been joking with you about him busting your chops about it, I’ll tell Shane to knock it off.”  Rick moved closer, and Daryl didn’t even know that was possible.  “Hey now.”  He reached out to touch Daryl’s chin, dropping his hand when Daryl jerked his head away.

            He complied with what he knew he wanted though and looked up at him.  Rick’s face was open, friendly, and he spit out, “Forget it.  Don’t need your help.”

            The defiance only made a ghost of a smile cross Rick’s lips as he leaned back.  “Prickly, aren’t ya?”

            Daryl didn’t say anything, tilting his head down and eyeing Rick through the fringe of his hair.  He didn’t know what to make of him, wasn’t sure, and he licked his lips, nervous.  He thought he saw Rick’s eyes dart down to look but they were right back and he dismissed it as his imagination.  The silence stretched on and Daryl wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, what was supposed to be happening and he finally tilted his head further down, looking away.  “Sorry.”

            “Nothing to apologize for.  Come on, we might as well get some sleep.”

            Daryl raised his hand, chewing on his thumb nail, and glanced at the tent.  “You’re gonna stay with me?”

            Rick stood up and headed for the tent, turning to wink at Daryl, “Don’t worry.  I promise I won’t jump ya.”

            He scrambled after him, making him hesitate as Rick crawled into his tent like it was nothing, making him actually feel like the outsider crawling into his own tent.  He followed though, not sure what to expect, suddenly self-conscious about their stuff.  Nervous about being alone with an Alpha, even if he had asked him to.

            Rick had pulled off his boots and was off to the side.  Daryl sat down to pull his boots off too, stealing small glances towards Rick trying to figure him out.  He nudged over one of the blankets and a pillow, watching the other move them around until he was lying down.

            “Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?”

            “No.” 

“Then lie down and get some sleep.”

Rick was lying on the side of the tent he normally did, but he felt silly asking him to move so instead he lay down, turning on his side away from Rick after a moment of indecision. He thought about it for a moment and added, “Quit tellin’ me what to do.”

            There was no answer and Daryl willed himself to relax, to go to sleep, but there was a tension running deep through him that was usually soothed by Merle.  He felt alone, even with the other man in the tent.  With an annoyed sigh he moved, turning so he could face Rick, sure that it would help.

            Rick was already asleep from the looks of it, he must have been exhausted, and Daryl watched him sleep for a few moments now that he had a minute he could do it without anyone saying anything.

            The man was attractive, but it wasn’t just his looks, it was the quiet calm that he took over the camp with.  As quietly as he could Daryl shuffled forward, just enough that when he reached out his leg he could just touch the edge of Rick’s blanket.

            He glanced down where he was touching it, a little bit of calm coming from being so close to an Alpha.  He lifted his eyes back to Rick’s face and startled to see him looking at him.  His face flushed and he tried to cover it.  “I wasn’t tryin’ anything.”

            Rick watched him for a long time, long enough that Daryl shifted his weight and closed his eyes, only opening them when he was nudged.  He wasn’t sure what he was going to open his eyes too, maybe Rick was leaving the tent or maybe he’d ask him to leave... and he would.  And wasn’t that just a bitch.

            He opened his eyes and looked at Rick and he should have realized he had moved closer but it still caught him by surprised.  “You want to lay with me?”

            His words caught in his throat when he tried to answer, only a small squeak getting out.  It took an embarrassing moment for him to recover and he muttered, “I don’t need to be coddled...”

            Rick was shaking his head, “I didn’t... sorry.  I wasn’t.  You just seemed like you’d rather sleep... near someone?”

            Merle had drilled into his head so many times not to show any weaknesses, and had shown him how quickly it could be thrown back in his face when he did.  He knew hiding what he was meant fighting every day, all the time, so no one suspected.  He should say no, he didn’t even know this guy, but his head was nodding all on its own and when Rick lifted the blanket he scooted over until he was curled against his side.

            Awkward for a few seconds while they moved around but he finally settled himself with his head tucked against Rick’s side, arm over his stomach and his body pressed in a tight line from his chest to his feet.  He tensed up at first but once Rick settled he felt the anxiety easing away. 

            Rick’s voice came right at his ear, soft and friendly, “I’ll make sure you’re up before anyone else is.”

            It had been the only thing holding him back, he wasn’t sure what would happen if he was found wrapped around Rick the next morning and he nodded his understanding, and was already half asleep when he felt Rick’s other arm wrap around him, holding him tight.

 

            Daryl woke up slowly, unusual these days.  He was warm too, also a nice change.  He moved his leg and when he found it tangled with another set of legs he shifted closer, making a content sound while he buried his head back against the chest he was laying on.

            It hit him all at once.  Merle didn’t let him cuddle with him, and his eyes snapped open, looking up.  Rick was awake, of course, looking amused.

            “Good Morning.”

            Daryl jerked away so quickly he fell backwards, scrambling away.  Rick’s eyes widened and the smile slipped away as he put his hands up, “Sorry.  I had just been about to wake you up.  I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “Ya didn’t scare me.”  The words were snarled out, drawl heavy with his stress, despite the fact that clearly he had been.

            Rick watched him for a moment and then moved to pull on his boots.  “I’m gonna go make sure everything is ready and at first light we’ll head to find your brother.  Thanks for letting me sleep here Daryl, I appreciate it.”

            Daryl nodded, and when Rick hesitated he quickly amended it, “You’re welcome.”  Rick gave him a smile and slipped out, leaving Daryl alone in the tent.  It looked still dark out so he curled back up where he had been sleeping, and found himself burying his face in Rick’s pillow, trying to get back a little bit of the peace he had found there.

 


	6. Chapter 6

           

            He hadn’t meant to fall back asleep but when he opened his eyes again dawn was just pulling over the horizon and he stretched, burying his face in the pillow before he really had time to stop.  A groan slid from his mouth as he thought over his behavior the night before, at how pathetic he had been.  Well, that was a great first impression, any hope he had of the man thinking that he was useful had probably flown right out the window.  Since everything had started, since before that, no one he’d ever met had made him forget how he was supposed to act.  He’d have to keep a tighter hold on his reactions.

            Daryl pulled on his boots and pushed through the flap to his tent, glancing around camp.  Usually most of them wouldn’t be up this early, but with them heading to Atlanta to get Merle it seemed like the camp had woken up earlier than usual.

            He glanced around, looking for Rick even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself, and found him not too far away talking to Shane.  It tightened something in his gut, the two of them were standing close, whispering to each other and from the look on Rick’s face they were sharing something funny. 

            All at once he was worried they were talking about him.  Maybe Rick had lied and was telling Shane right now that they had an omega in the midst, maybe they were talking about what they would do with him.  His face flushed and he wanted to hide back in his tent, but knew that it was more important that he go find his brother.

            When he stood up Shane and Rick both looked in his direction and he had to have imagined Rick’s eyes light up.  Shane said something, too quiet for him to hear but the man was smirking and Rick’s head snapped around giving him a glare.  He really didn’t want to head over towards them, but Rick was the one leading so he took a deep breath and headed towards them.

            He wanted to keep Shane’s eyes, didn’t want to give in and look away but the knowing look was there and he couldn’t help it as he looked down to the ground once he reached them.  Shane spoke up before either of them could, “How did ya sleep Daryl?”  Shane leaned forward, not touching him but getting close, “Did ya get some good rest?”

            Rick snorted next to him and Daryl’s fears were confirmed that it had been a joke on him and he was going to turn and run away, he didn’t know where, no rational thought making it through but then Rick was talking.  “Give it a rest Shane, he’s not doing anything.”

            Shane made a disinterested sound and leaned back, dropping the subject.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to go?”

            “I need someone here to keep an eye on camp.  I’m already taking Glenn and T-dog so that leaves you short.”  He motioned to Daryl, “I have your only other real fighter with me, and your other one out on the roof.  Who would we be leaving them with?”

            “I don’t like it.”

            “You don’t have to like it for it to be the way it is.”  He nudged Shane with his foot, “I ain’t going on another road trip with you anyways.  Can’t stand your singing.”

            Shane chuckled and gave Rick’s shoulder a little push as he moved past, mostly ignoring Daryl.  He watched him walk away, and wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed at how easy it was for Rick to call the other man off, or if he should just be thankful that he had.

            Rich grabbed his arm, and gave him a little tug, “Come on, we’re just getting stuff loaded up.  I figured you should get some sleep, we were up late.”

            “Yea, okay.”  He let Rick pull him along for a few steps before he caught up with what was going on and gently tugged his arm away, Rick giving him a grin as he let him.  They were still a good distance from the others and Daryl had to ask, “Did you tell Shane?  That we uh...”

            Rick glanced sideways at him, and the blush he saw move up his face was more reassuring than anything he could say.  “Oh, no.  I mean, not that there was anything wrong with it, but I didn’t think...”  Rick trailed off.

            “I get it.”  He did, they seemed to be on the same page, and for that he was relieved. 

            They approached the other two shoulder to shoulder and it was something that Daryl could get used to.

 

 

\---

 

            “Guns or Merle?”

            “Merle!”  Rick glanced at him, jaw tight, and he pushed down the anger that Rick had even asked.  His face said that he felt bad about it, but Rick was a leader and there was more than Daryl and his brother. 

            “Merle.  We’d have to backtrack to get the guns.”

            Daryl’s eyes darted to the Asian boy and he wished he could tell him how grateful he was for that answer, even if it was just the truth.

            “Merle it is.”

            Rick motioned him to go in front of him behind Glenn and he didn’t argue, though he was used to following up at the back of the group and watching their backs.  It was different to have someone watching his.  Kind of nice.

            His nerves were racked up the entire time they moved, and when the building came into view, Glenn pointing it out he felt a little bit like he might be sick. He wasn’t sure what they would find and when they hit the stairs to go up he hesitated.

            It didn’t last long before Rick grabbed his shoulder, meeting his eyes and with that one look promised that things would be okay.  The other two were already heading up and Daryl whispered out, “What if he’s dead.”

            “He won’t be.”

            “What if he is?”

            Rick gave him a sad smile and nudged him to get him moving.  “I told him to wait and we’d be back, to not doing anything stupid.  Let’s get up there and see what we got.  I’m sure your brother is up there.”

            “If he is then he is gonna be pissed as hell.”

            Rick made a soft agreement sound, “Well then we better not keep him waiting any longer than we have to, huh?”

            Daryl nodded, swallowing against a dry throat and took off up the stairs after the others.  When he reached the top they were already trying to cut the lock and a little bit of his fear eased as he realized the lock was still there, still holding the door securely shut.

            It was barely snapped when he pushed past them, spilling out on to the roof.  “Merle!  Merle!”  He ran out, eyes scanning the roof desperately and he came up short as he turned around one of the poles on the roof.

            His brother was sitting there, looking a little worse for wear, still handcuffed to the post, but alive.  He cried out and flung himself into Merle’s lap. He wrapped his arms around him, even though he knew how much he hated that  and found himself sobbing against his brother.  He had been so sure he’d never see him again.  So scared he was going to be all alone.

            When hands grabbed him and pulled him back he cried out like wounded animal, he didn’t want to let go of his brother.  Rick’s mouth was at his ear, calm and reasonable.  “He’s nearly unconscious, let me get the cuffs off and get him some water.”

            He clung tighter though, the words meant nothing to him and he felt Rick move.  “Merle, you hear me?  Can you tell your brother it’s okay if we get you off of there?”

            His face was buried against Merle’s chest and it took a few times before he heard his brother’s voice. 

            He pulled back and looked at him, “Merle?”

            It should have been nice words, something soothing, but all his brother managed was, “Get the fuck off me so they can get the cuffs.”

            The gruff tone made it straight through his haze and he scooted backwards, watching Rick snap the cuffs with the bolt cutters and hand Merle a canteen.  His brother chugged back the water like he hadn’t had anything to drink for days, and hell, he really hadn’t.   Daryl watched him carefully, wanting to be close to him again and instead saw something that he wasn’t even sure how to process.

            Rick was still standing over him and he watched Merle look up at the man and he expected a lot of things.  He expected violence, anger, a promise that Rick would be dead the next time he did anything.  What he didn’t expect to see was fear.  His brother was looking up at Rick like he was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen, like he was someone that he never wanted to cross and it was such a different thing to see on his brother’s face that he felt like the world tilted a little.

            Merle and Rick had locked eyes and he watched Rick’s face.  The calm, the confidence, and when Rick put out a hand Merle took it but he wouldn’t meet his eyes.  He didn’t know how to process someone that his brother was afraid of.  Merle and Shane had butted heads, had all kinds of fall outs but never once had he seen his brother look afraid.  Not even when his dad used the belt.

            He was still sitting on the ground and was kind of content for now to stay there as he watched what was going to happen.  The others had backed up leaving the two of them.  Rick didn’t even hesitate as he moved into Merle’s space, his voice a growl, “You know why I did this?”

            Merle glanced where the cuffs had been and rubbed his wrists and eased back.  “Why you left me to die?”

            “That isn’t supposed to have been what happened and you know it.”

            “Who the fuck even are you?”

            The words were tough but Daryl noticed that he backed up anytime Rick moved forward and he wasn’t the only one that noticed.  Rick eyed Merle but some of the hostility had eased, clearly he was pleased by Merle’s response.  “I’m Rick Grimes.”

            “Like that Lori bitch?”

            The corner of Rick’s mouth twitched and Daryl honestly wasn’t sure if it was anger or humor.  “Yea, something like that.”  He moved forward and Merle had nowhere else to go so they ended up inches from each other.  “I’m the one in charge now and you’ll do what I tell you or leaving you here on this roof will be the least of your worries.  Do you understand?”

            This surely wasn’t going to go well, he could see his brother’s fists clench, but after a moment they relaxed and Merle’s voice sounded only a little strained.  “Did you discuss this with the other Alpha there at camp?”  It sounded like the normal bullshit that came out of his brother’s mouth but there was a clear undertone and the question was clear.  He wanted to know if Rick was stronger than the other Alpha, if he would be able to take control.

            “Yes.  Shane will fall in line with what I tell him.  Any other questions?”

            The silence stretched on and Daryl wasn’t sure what was going to happen but he couldn’t handle it anymore and spoke up, “He came back and got you Merle.  He made sure I...”  He trailed off for a moment when the attention turned to him and he stumbled over words to finish what he was going to say, realizing he had too big of an audience to say the truth.  “He felt bad about it.  I believe him, he didn’t think it was right you getting left up here.”

            Rick moved suddenly and Daryl flinched a little thinking there would be a fight but Rick moved around Merle to in front of Daryl, putting a hand out to help him up.  He took it without hesitation, and once he was standing he glanced away, feeling shy.  Rick nudged him though, “Go see your brother.”

            He had lost it a bit when he first saw him, but he was sure that Merle wouldn’t appreciate him hanging all over him now with everyone watching.  It would be one thing if they were at camp in their tent, or in the woods where no one could see but now Merle would probably just be embarrassed.

            To his surprise Merle opened up his arms, and he gratefully accepted the hug, throwing himself against his brother.

            It was short lived though, he should have expected it.  Merle ripped the crossbow off him as soon as he was close enough and whipped it up pointing at T-dog.  “It’s your fault I got left here you fucking A-”

            Merle was abruptly cut off at the sound of a gun cocking, Rick’s gun pointing directly at him.  Out of instinct Daryl moved closer to his brother, his adrenalin spiking.  Merle turned his head slightly and snarled out, “So you were all talk about not killing people, huh?”

            “Listen.  I think you’re a scumbag and I’m not often wrong about this.  But you can do good at camp, and your brother is a good man.  You want to make him watch you get your brains blown out because you can’t let go of something that was an accident?”

            “Merle...”

            “Shut the fuck up Daryl.”

            Daryl shut his mouth and when Rick took another step closer he ducked his head, submitting as clearly as he could.  He didn’t know what was going to happen but he wanted to make sure Rick knew that he wouldn’t fight him.  That he _couldn’t_ fight him, not when his omega side was so entranced with the Alpha.  Rick snarled at Merle.  “Put it down, now, that’s an alpha’s order, beta.”  The gun pressed a little further forward.  Just as Daryl was preparing himself to watch his brother die he saw something that he never really expected that he would.

            Merle glanced sideways at Rick, looked like he was carefully examining the look on his face and with an annoyed huff of air he lowered the crossbow and ducked his head, not entirely unlike Daryl.  It as clear as day, he had given in to the other man, had shown his willingness to take his orders and Daryl could only stare.  Slowly that stare turned to Rick, big and strong and able to even tame his brother.

            And damned if he didn’t want him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

            Things had gone sideways in Atlanta with the group that attacked them. Daryl had been the one to catch one of them, Merle not far behind him, but he still was unhappy with how it worked out.

            It was easy to side with Merle, who wanted to keep all the weapons, though it had been easy enough to side will Rick too.  It helped that once Rick had decided what they were going to do Merle lowered his weapon and listened, leaving no conflict for Daryl to lower his as well.   Both the men that he looked to agreed, and he really hoped it would stay that way.

            They arrived back to a camp and were met with complete chaos, it overrun with walkers, and for a long time nothing had made it through his brain besides surviving. He had pressed his back to Merle and did the best that he could to protect their pack and make it through.

            The aftermath, the aftermath was hard.  They lost people and Daryl didn’t know what else to do than to stick close to Merle’s side, hide against his brother and watch what happened around them.  They were off to the side, Merle watching everyone and Daryl simply trying to stay out of the way when he caught sight of Rick heading towards them.

            He shifted behind Merle and trained his eyes on the ground, uncomfortable for some reason with the idea that Rick knew he was an omega, that Merle knew that Rick knew he was an omega.

            In front of him Merle stood straighter, shoulders back, definitely on the defensive.  They hadn’t had time to talk about what Merle had done, he hadn’t even gotten a proper minute to tell Merle that Rick had been on his best behavior.  Nice even.

            Rick stopped a few steps in front of them, though his face didn’t look at all hesitant.   He looked determined. 

            “Merle.”

            Merle crossed his arms and spit to the side, no verbal answer.

            It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him that he knew Rick didn’t like that, that he preferred verbal answers but he pushed it down.

            “Really?  You’re gonna play this game after everything that has happened?”

            In front of him Merle shifted his weight and he recognized it as the discomfort it was.  He couldn’t see his face though, and didn’t know what was happening.

            “No.”

            Even though he heard it come from Merle’s mouth, he was still surprised.

            “Then why are you challenging me?”  Calm, in control, maybe even a little bit of humor in it.  He could really get used to the way Rick spoke.

            A long pause where Daryl was itching to move out from behind Merle, his heart rate picking up and he caught himself open mouth panting looking at Rick before he reeled it and mimicked his brother’s posture, crossing his arms.

            With a sound that sounded like a strangled growl Merle’s body posture eased, dropping his arms to his sides and tilted his head down.  It left Daryl the only one still staring straight at Rick and when those blue eyes landed on him he looked straight to the ground, wincing.

            “I’m not asking you to submit Merle.  I’m just asking you not to fight me.”

            “What do you want?”

            “I wanted to check on Daryl, make sure he was okay.”

            It was the first indication the other had given that he might be interested in him, the first time it seemed Rick had even acknowledged that he was an omega that he was protecting and Daryl liked it.  A lot.

            “I checked on him. He’s fine.”

            “I’d like to see for myself.”

            Daryl had already taken a few steps forward when Merle snapped to look at him and he cringed back, forgetting his place.  Merle had said no, and he should be listening to that, but Rick’s alpha beckoned to him.

            “He doesn’t need you.”

            “Merle.”  He hadn’t meant to speak, and certainly hadn’t meant it to come out like that.  Needy and begging and he felt the blush moving up his face. 

            Merle looked betrayed and it gut him, “One night with an Alpha in your face and suddenly you don’t need me anymore?  Who the fuck protected you when your ass would have been out there for anyone that wanted it?”  Merle took a few steps towards him and he cowed back, “I almost died out there trying to get you those fucking suppressants.”

            “I’m sorry-”

            “Enough.”  Rick stalked between them and shoved Merle back with a firm push, and he stayed there though it was all over his face how much he hated it.

            Rick’s attention turned towards Daryl and he flinched when a hand touched his face but Rick’s voice soothed him.  “Easy now, it’s okay.”  Rick tilted his head back and forth, eyeing him.  He didn’t let go as his glance moved up and down Daryl, assessing if there were any injuries.  “You okay?”

            “Yes.”  His voice was a little breathy and he couldn’t help the sideways glance at Merle before looking back to Rick.

            “Okay, good.”  Rick’s hand lingered for a moment and Daryl wanted to press his face into it but before he could embarrass himself Rick had pulled away and headed for Merle.

            He didn’t grab his face but he reached out to grab his shoulder, and Daryl could see the wince on Merle’s face that said it was probably less than gentle.  Rick looked him over in a similar manner that he had Daryl, clearly checking for injuries before he spoke, “Are you hurt?”

Merle shook his head.  Rick took that answer but wasn’t done. “You don’t interfere with me checking on my pack, do you got it?”  There was no answer as Merle stared at him and Rick tightened his grip, his voice dropping lowering a growl, “You answer me or by god I will show you what an Alpha can do to a beta that doesn’t know his place.”

            “I get it.”

            Merle’s eyes were trained on the ground, every muscle in his body tense, and Rick only moved closer until they were nearly touching making him keep the submission.  After what felt like a lifetime he took a few steps back, though his hand didn’t move from his shoulder.  “If you’d been paying any attention you’d have seen I’ve checked on _everyone_ in my pack and not just your brother.  I got to him last because you were guarding him like a wild dog.”

            Merle’s eyes lifted up that, searching Rick’s face.  Daryl wanted to tell him to keep his eyes down, that he was challenging him, but his brother seemed to know what he was doing.  Merle’s voice was softer, “And you’re including us in that.”

            Rick’s head tilted a little, and the glimpse that Daryl saw told him the Alpha didn’t mind Merle looking him in the face.  “Of course I am.”

            Daryl wasn’t quite sure what was being said, when Rick was close it was hard to concentrate but body language he could see.  The last bit of tension left Merle’s body and he took a step back from Rick, glancing away before he looked back. 

            Rick nodded before throwing a grin at Daryl and then he was heading back towards the rest of the group, taking charge of the cleanup.

            Daryl watched him go, shyly dropping his gaze when he felt Merle move up next to him.  “What was that about?”

            “He included us in his pack.  Both of us.  Come on, we’re gonna go do some hunting.”

            Merle didn’t let Daryl dwell on that as he headed towards their tent, leaving Daryl to scramble after him.  He knew what the words meant to Merle, he hadn’t ever spoke of it with Shane and he knew his brother didn’t consider them part of the big group, and was sure they were going to run as soon as they could.  The only thing that had stopped his brother from leaving was the group had an alpha that could help protect Daryl, but he knew that if the opportunity arose, Merle would take it to run.

            He wasn’t so sure anymore.

 


	8. Chapter 8

            Everyone was a little tense in camp, how could they not be after watching Andrea with her sister.  It hit Daryl particularly hard, especially since he knew what it was like to lose a sibling.  He may have not lost him in the end but he knew how it felt.

            Merle had mostly been in their tent, avoiding everyone else, only coming out for food and to hunt and when Rick came around to check on them.  So even though he heard noise behind him Daryl wasn’t worried, sure that Merle was just checking on things.

            “What the fuck is this?”

            The tone startled him, he hadn’t heard that rough tone in quite a while and he was relatively certain he hadn’t done anything wrong.  He half turned, “Merle?”

            As soon as he turned something metal was shoved in his face, hitting him hard enough that he stumbled back.  It took a second for his eyes to focus and when he did he realized it was a sheriffs badge.  Shit.

            “I don’t know-”

            “I found this under all our stuff, under the sleeping bags.  You want to explain how,”  he made it an exaggerated effort to read the name on it, “Grime’s badge made it in your bed?”

            “It’s not... it’s not what you think.”  He glanced around in a panic, catching Rick’s eyes... Rick whose eyes were never far off him.  He saw Rick drop was he was doing and head in his direction, not exactly what he intended.  He tried to fix it before he got there.

            “The night you were gone, he slept in our tent, that’s all.”

            Merle was eyeing him, “Did you give it up little brother, all the fighting I’ve done for you and you gave it up?”

            “I didn’t give anything..”  he could feel the blush moving up his face and Rick was so close he dropped his voice low, hoping to appeal to his brothers more caring side.  “I was scared Merle, he needed a tent.  It worked out okay.”  He hesitated but straightened his shoulders and refused to back down, “I figured if you had trusted him, so could I.”

            There was no more time as Rick was there and Daryl and Merle both froze.  Rick eyed them and then touched Daryl’s arm, “You okay?”

            He looked down and didn’t have to worry about explaining it as Merle shoved in to Rick’s space.  “Why the fuck is your badge in my tent?”  
            Rick looked at it in his hand and then at Daryl, and didn’t look at all concerned.  “My badge, I’d imagine that ended up there because I slept there.”

            Rick and Merle stood toe to toe, something that Daryl was getting used to, though Rick usually did his best to calm down the situation.  He didn’t seem to be worried about it now.  “When your brother curled up with me.  Desperate to be held.”

            Merle bared his teeth and Rick bared them back, momentarily cowing him.  “He’s got a week left of suppressants, no more, what do you think is gonna happen when they run out?”

            Him and Merle had talked about it, maybe he hadn’t come out and said it but Daryl knew the few that Rick had brought back was all Merle could find.  Late at night when Daryl was almost asleep he had asked Merle was happened when he ran out for good.  After a long silence Merle had told him he’d make sure he was okay and he hadn’t pushed, because he didn’t want to know the real answer.

            “I’ll protect him.”

            “You can’t.”

            “Of course I can.”

            Daryl wasn’t sure what had made it come to such a point, though he knew that Rick had been butting heads with Shane, having to pull out all the stops as top alpha and maybe that was what did it.  He must have moved, even though he was trying very hard not to attract attention because Rick’s eyes darted to him.

            They held his for a second before they looked to Merle and there was a snarl in his voice,  “Watch.”

            He turned to Daryl and he had that full Alpha gaze on him, in a way that he hadn’t before.  Bigger and larger than life and when Rick got close enough to him he realized he was holding his breath.  He was almost in touching distance when Rick growled, “Knees.”

            Daryl hit them before he thought about it, a thrill running from his toes through his body, instincts so pleased to be finally getting orders from an Alpha even as the other part wanted to snarl at being told what to do.  Rick’s hand went into his hair, gripping it and pulling his head back and all he could do was stare at him wide eyed, waiting.

            Rick wasn’t looking at him though, and Daryl couldn’t pull together the strength to see where he was looking.  Instead he shuffled forward on his knees until he was pressed against Rick’s legs, making a content sound when the hand softened and petted his hair instead of grabbing.

            “You made your point.”  Merle sounded angry but it didn’t make it through the haze around Daryl and when the hand let go of his hair he whimpered.

            “I don’t think I have.  This is on suppressants.  Do you want to know what it will be like once he is off them?  When he goes into heat?”  His hand dropped back to Daryl’s hair, touching him softly.

            “What do you want?”

            Daryl’s cheek was on Rick’s thigh, eyes drifting closed as his hair was petted.  “I want you to let me be the Alpha of this pack.  I want you to do what the fuck I say.”

            “Get him up before someone sees him.”

            Merle’s voice was tight, almost scared and Daryl pulled back, eyes finding Merle even as he fought the urge to press closer to Rick.  Merle met his eyes and for once his voice didn’t sound commanding, it sounded panicked.  “Daryl, get up.”

            “He’s not going to until I tell him to.”

            “Rick?”  Shane seemed to have picked up that something was going on and started to move in their direction with frown on his face.

            Merle and Rick both turned towards Shane’s voice and even in the state he was in Daryl was nervous.  The other was too far off to really see what was going on and Rick turned towards Merle.  “I think your brother would be safer if Shane knew what he was.  If he hits a heat he is gonna attract every Alpha around.  We’re going to need to prepare for that, and sooner rather than later considering how many suppressants he has left.  I’m telling you right now that Shane wouldn’t mate him, he will do what I tell him too.  I’m not going to force Daryl to stop hiding it, at least while he can but what I do need is for you to trust me.  Do you understand?”

            Merle’s eyes were still locked on Shane moving closer and a growl from Rick turned his attention.  He eyed Daryl still on his knees and somewhere inside that was a razor sharp stab of helplessness that he wasn’t able to protect his brother.  “I understand.  Get him up.”

            Rick really wasn’t satisfied with that answer but grabbed Daryl by his arm and pulled him to his feet, though he held him close.  He wasn’t done with Merle.  “I can smell the distress from here Merle, what is your issue.”

            “I’ve seen what Alphas do to omegas, I won’t let that happen to my brother.”  Rick felt Daryl pull away, towards Merle, and he let him go.  Daryl didn’t touch his brother but he moved closer, their arms just brushing, and his voice low.

            “It’s okay Merle.”

            “No it isn’t.”  He grabbed Daryl and turned him to face him fully, ignoring Rick completely.  “I had to tell him.  If I hadn’t come back, if you’d been all alone. I _had_ to tell him.”

            “I know.”  Daryl wanted to glance at Rick to see what was going on, if Shane was closer but Merle’s look was too intense.  “Merle, he didn’t do anything ... he’s a good guy.  I trust him.”

            Merle stared at him before looking to Rick and his voice held a threat, “If you hurt him...”

            “What the hell is going on Rick?”

            Shane sidled up next to Rick, automatically covering his back, making it obvious that he was at his side.  Rick reached out and patted his arm, acknowledging his back up.

            “Just a little disagreement.”

            Shane had a sneer on his lips but as he looked at the situation it slid away, sure that something bigger was going on.  “A disagreement?”  His eyes settled on Daryl and a growl trickled through the air, “Maybe we need to separate them.”

            Merle’s grip on Daryl tightened and Rick didn’t miss how Daryl slid behind Merle when faced with Shane.  Hell, if anything once Shane knew he probably wouldn’t have to keep having this happen.  Shane may have a shit attitude about the capability of Omegas, but he knew that you didn’t have to push them very hard and from what he had gathered he’s been coming down pretty roughly on Daryl.

            “No, everything is fine.  Just trying to work some stuff out.”

            Shane turned a little towards Rick, “I told you they are trouble.  Maybe we are better off without them.”

            Rick met Merle’s eyes and made a decision, “If you two want to leave you’re welcome to Merle.”

            The words were more than they sounded, and Merle didn’t have to think hard before he looked away, “No, we don’t want to leave.”

            “Then I expect you’ll listen to me, right?”

            Shane looked a little shocked to see Merle so subdued, and even more so when he answered.

            “Yes, Alpha.”

            Rick didn’t keep pushing, “Okay.  That’s settled.”  He turned away without another word, grabbing Shane’s arm and giving him a tug so he would follow him.  He really thought he had pushed Merle far enough and was surprised when he spoke up from behind him.

            “Rick?”

            He stopped and turned, not sure what else he wanted.  “Yea?”

            Merle glanced to Shane and pulled Daryl tighter, his face tense like he was about to say something he really didn’t want to and Rick knew exactly what he was going to say.  He pulled Daryl in front of him, ignoring his brother’s eyes pleading with him not to say anything and gave him a little push towards Rick.

            Rick instantly moved forward to grab Daryl’s arms, pulling him close, making sure that he had a firm hold on him before Merle said anything, making it clear beyond a shadow of a doubt to Shane that he was _his_.

            “My brother’s an omega.  We’ve been hiding it from you.  He’s on suppressants.”

            “What?”

            “I told Rick on the roof.  But... you’re an alpha and I should have...”  Merle choked on the words and Rick thought it was probably a fair bet that he’d never been submissive with anyone in his life.  “I should have told you.  Daryl didn’t do anything wrong, I wouldn’t let him tell anyone.”

            “Rick?”

            “I knew when I got here.  I left it up to them, it’s their secret.”

            Shane looked beyond surprised, and Rick got a little glee out of that.  There was the look he had been talking about, when Shane realized that Daryl... stubborn, fiesty, fighter Daryl was an omega.  He reached out like he was going to touch him and all the humor fled Rick’s face.

            He yanked Daryl away, shoving him behind him and bared his teeth.  The growl slipped between his lips, “Mine.”

            Shane’s eyes widened as his hands came up, making sure to look as non-threatening as possible, startled by Rick’s reaction.  It faded after a second though and his eyes darkened, angry.  Rick knew he felt undermined, that he had been lied too and since Rick had just said it was okay he couldn’t even do anything about it.  Rick expected him to lash out and he wasn’t wrong.

            “Guess I’m not the only one using Daryl to control his brother.  And you looked at me like it made me such a dick.”

            “I’m not using anybody.”

            “Sure you aren’t.  Now you got an omega to fuck and his unruly beta brother under thumb.  Don’t you just have it all wrapped up nicely.”

            Rick took a deep breath, taking in everyone around him.  Daryl was tense at his back, not entirely unexpected and over his shoulder Merle looked ready to fight if he needed to and he logged that away for future reference.  Last was Shane, who looked angry and hurt and Rick knew that he was a good man and he wouldn’t let this dissolve into a fight between them.

            He reached behind him and grabbed Daryl’s arm, pulling him forward.  He ran one hand through his hair, trying to soothe him before he pushed him towards his brother.  “Merle, take him back to your tent, back to whatever you were doing.  We’ll be by later to discuss what precautions we might want to take for your brother.  To make sure everyone is safe.”  He paused and met his eyes, reaching out to touch his arm.  “To make sure you’re both safe.  Your pack is here for you guys, you’ll have to get used to that.”

            Merle gave him a tight nod and pulled Daryl away quickly, almost like he was worried Rick might change his mind.  He watched them go, Daryl giving him a few glances before he turned to Shane.

            “Why don’t we go talk?”

            Shane looked like he wanted to argue, glancing the way the brothers had gone, but nodded.  “Lead the way.” 

            They headed towards the center of camp, Rick didn’t want to go too far.  He needed to keep an eye on his pack.  Once they were off to the side where they would have relative privacy Rick motioned at Shane, “Alright, what do you got to say.”

            “How could you not tell me?”

            Rick glanced away, he had felt guilty about that, and he scanned the group before he looked back to Shane.  “I was getting an idea of what was going on.  He asked me not to tell anyone and I didn’t have any reason to.  If there had been a problem, or if it was possibly dangerous that would have been a different story.”

            “You think that letting me think Daryl was a beta when he’s a goddamn omega isn’t dangerous?  What if there’d been a fight or-”

            Rick cut him off, “From what I hear there has been fights and he’s held his own.  What changed?”

            It was Shane’s turn to look away, kicking at the ground, before glancing at their tent.  “If he’d gone into heat...”

            “I’d have told you before that happened.  I’d have told you eventually if Merle hadn’t made it back.”

            “So now you’re following Merle’s orders?” 

            Rick leaned in close and lowered his voice, and there was no mistaking the threat in the words, “He was terrified of what would happen to his brother at your hands.  You want to expand a little on what you’ve been doing that would make him that afraid?”

            “I told you Rick, when he didn’t listen I took it out on Daryl.”  The words settled between for several seconds and Rick watched Shane make a face suddenly.  “Aw fuck.  His omega brother.  I might have been... a little rough.”  He crossed his arms, defensive, “If they had been honest with me it wouldn’t have happened like that.”

            “You can punish Merle if you want for lying, I won’t stop it.  I will back you.  Not Daryl though, he did what his brother told him and that isn’t his fault.”

            “And Daryl is yours, right?”

            “Yes.”  Rick looked straight at him, waiting for any challenge but Shane just shrugged, “That’s fine.  Lori and I...”  Yup, still awkward.  “Lori and I were talking about mating.  She wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it though.”

            “You’re not gonna challenge me for the omega?”

            Shane rubbed the back of his head, and his eyes were on the ground, “No.  We know who would win.  I don’t want to fuck him that bad.”

            “Are we okay here?”

            Shane nodded, and when he lifted his head up he gave Rick a grin, and it looked sincere.  “How many more suppressants does he have?”

            “Less than a week.  He’d been out for days when I got back here with the ones from his brother, could almost smell the omega on him even without his brother telling me.”  It was a subtle dig, because the tone made it clear that Shane should have noticed it. 

            “Well we have camp here-”

            Rick was shaking his head.  “You saw that herd that hit, we’re too close to the city.  We need to move, to get somewhere safer.  Preferably before he goes into a heat.”

            “If you had been here the herd wouldn’t have mattered.”

            Rick reached out to touch Shane, and as soon as his fingers touched his arm Shane ducked his head.  “I’m not going anywhere now.  You did good, caught off guard we were always going to lose people.”

            “Are you gonna leave again?”

            Rick was shaking his head, these people were his pack now and he had no intention of leaving them.  “No, you and I got this.  We can take care of this pack together.  Does that work for you?”

            Shane eyed him for a long moment before nodding.  “Yea, I got your back.”

            Rick gave him a grin and patted him on the back, “Alright then.  We need to figure out where we are going from here and start working towards it.”

            “You’re talking about the CDC.”

            “Damn right I am.”  It felt good to have Shane at his side and he nodded his head towards where the Dixon brothers had gone.  “Do you want to punish Merle?”

            Shane scuffed his foot for a second and Rick got the idea that yea, he probably did want to, but he finally shook his head.  “He was just trying to protect his brother, I guess I can’t really fault him for that.”

            “Good man.”  He lowered his voice, the cheerfulness leaving it, “Tell me right now if there is a problem Shane.  I refuse to let something like this tear us apart, so you gotta be honest with me.”

            Shane looked like he was unsure and finally he let out a huff of air and what came out next wasn’t what he was expecting.  “I feel bad.  I’ve been... hard on Daryl.  If I had known he was an omega I wouldn’t have... he has a few new scars from me now too, Rick.  I should have been able to protect him.  If his brother had just...”  He trailed off and Rick thought he was done but he spoke up again, voice quiet, “His brother was worried about me knowing he was an omega?”

            Rick understood the tone, understood in a flash what the other was saying and he threw an arm around his shoulder, “Don’t forget, he was just trying to protect his brother Shane.  You’re a tough guy and if you’ve been doing what you have... it makes sense that he would be nervous about it.  He doesn’t know the kind of person you are, only what he has seen, okay?”

            “Yea, I guess.”  Rick was sure that wouldn’t be the end of it but they had other things to do and as long as his second was relatively okay they would move ahead. 

            “Alright, I got a couple maps and we should probably take a look and figure out the best path to take, yea?  Unless you still disagree?”

            Shane shook his head despite that Rick knew the other did still harbor ideas that staying put was best but he moved next to him in a brotherly manner, and Rick would take it.  He took one glance towards the tent that Daryl had headed to, and he knew eventually there would be a conversation there but right now he had to concentrate on their safety.

            Things had gone better planning with Shane than he had thought, the other man falling easily back into the same dynamic they had when they had been partners, and he realized that he was a lucky son of a bitch.

            They spent the next few hours going over the maps and making plans, and even though he wanted to go check on Daryl he intentionally put it off, aware that Shane really needed his attention right now and Merle really needed the break.

            While they talked he reached in his pocket and held the star there, and couldn’t help his mouth quirking at the image of Merle finding it in their tent.  He hadn’t even realized he lost it but he was glad that it had been the catalyst for Merle admitting that he had been lying.

            Finally it was getting later and Shane took off to help Lori get everyone fed, and the Dixons still hadn’t emerged from their tent, but he was done waiting.  He strode very purposely towards it, once he reached it he slapped his hand on it again.  Seriously, it was difficult to knock on a tent.

            “What the fuck do you want?”

            Merle’s voice actually made him grin and he shifted his weight.  “It’s Rick, I’d like to be able to talk to you and your brother.”  There was no answer and he added with a little bit of humor, “Which wasn’t really a _request_ if you know what I mean.”

            “Come in.”  That had been Daryl and for a moment Rick wondered if he had gone against what his brother wanted or if his brother just refused to be the one to say it.

            It wasn’t that big of a tent and once he unzipped and slipped in it became pretty obvious.  He zipped it shut behind him though, and took a seat just inside the door.  Daryl was all the way in the far corner that he had slept in, pillow held to his chest, and he wondered if it still smelled like him.  If that was why the younger Dixon clung to it.

            “Well?”

            Merle was kneeling straight across from him, his muscles tense and looking hostile as ever.  Rick only chuckled and shifted his weight until he was more comfortable.  “Take that tone with me again and there will be consequences, understand?”  He knew he had caught him off guard with how quiet the words were, how calm, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Merle sink all the way to the ground and sit down. 

            “I’m here to talk about what is going to happen when those suppressants run out.”

            Merle glanced at Daryl, but looked quickly back to Rick.  “He’ll go in to heat.”  
            He hadn’t known if Merle knew that, if an omega had been on suppressants for more than a year if they stopped for more than a week or so usually a heat would hit, like their bodies were trying to make up for it.  “Right.  So, we know that the walkers aren’t affected by it, but if there are any groups anywhere near by, any rogue alphas it’s gonna be like ringing a dinner bell.”

            Daryl hadn’t actually known that and he knew he made a small sound of concern but the other two paid him no mind.

            “So that means he has to being someone’s sight from the group at all times.  You had me give him maybe 4 suppressants, is that his entire stash?”

            “Yea.”

            Rick made a face at that because he really hoped they would have more time.  “We are probably looking at a week before he goes in to heat.  How many days had he missed before you got him those ones?”

            Merle glanced at Daryl and Daryl was staring at the floor but realized there had been a question and answered, wrapping his arms right around himself.  “3.”

            “It had probably been close then.  What, you only have 2 left?”

            “Yea.”

            “Shit, I really hoped we would have had more time.”  He turned his full attention to Daryl, “No more going off into the woods, or leaving your brother’s sight.  I’m leaving him in charge of you and I expect you to do as your told, you understand?”

            Daryl shifted his weight and threw a glance to Merle like he expected him to defend him, or say something about it, but his brother was just looking off to the side.  “No.”

            “No?”

            Daryl finally dropped his arms and pushed forward on to his knees, sick of cowering in the corner.  “I’ve been dealing with this my whole life and I aint needed to be coddled once.  Just because you show up all big and Alpha doesn’t mean that suddenly I need a baby sitter.”

            Rick’s mouth twisted, he was torn between appreciating the attitude from him, and wanting to tell him that he needed to follow orders.  That this wasn’t a game.  “You’re going to go into heat, and it sounds like that is something you haven’t ever done.  You won’t be able to control it and you will be a danger to yourself and to your pack.  Do you want that?”

            Daryl felt his confidence wavering and after a moment he sat back on his heels.  “No.”

            “Okay, I’m not asking you to simper here in your tent and do nothing, I know that you can fight, that you can take care of yourself. I’m just telling you that you need to stay with your brother and check with me before you leave camp.  Does it sound like I’m being unreasonable?”

            “No.”

            Rick turned his attention to Merle.  “Merle?”

            “I’ll keep an eye on him.  I always do.”

            Rick nodded and reached back for the zipper, there was nothing else he needed to say.  Right now this was all he needed from the brothers but he tilted his head towards Merle, “Make sure he knows what is coming, okay?  We’ll protect him but he needs to know.”

            Daryl wished that Rick had expanded on that, wished there had been more because he had no idea what that meant, and he was sure that no matter what he said Merle wasn’t going to have a conversation with him about it.

            “Will do.”  Rick must have given Merle a look because he followed up his voice softer, “Yes, alpha.”

            Rick took him at his word and moved out of the tent, trying not to think about the lost look on Daryl’s face.  He would leave it up to his brother to figure out, and would hope that he did a good job.  He had other things to worry about, mainly getting his pack ready to move as soon as the opportunity arose.   They had to stockpile food and water, make sure they had a good plan and he didn’t want to rush it, wanted ot make sure it was done right.  The time between now and when Daryl would go in to heat was weighing on his conscious though, and he knew at the back of his mind that they had to move.


	9. Chapter 9

 

            There was no denying it.  Daryl’s suppressants had run out a few days ago, his scent had grown stronger and now the minute Rick entered camp not only could he smell an omega... the sweet scent of one near going into heat was everywhere.

            Shane had spent less time loose in camp, more time in his tent with Lori, and he wondered how she felt about that.  It called to him and when he patrolled he found himself keeping more of an eye on Daryl, moving closer to where he was and every time he looked at him those eyes were on him without fail.

            When their eyes would meet Daryl would look away immediately, tilt his head back baring his throat, the message clear but Rick always turned away.  They had things they needed to do, preparing for the trip to the CDC.

            Daryl wasn’t in heat yet, so close but not _yet,_ and Rick felt a deep panic that he needed to have his omega somewhere safe before he did fully.  It would be hard to protect him properly out here, and that meant the CDC.

            He was packing up stuff when he felt someone behind him and even though he caught Daryl’s scent he was sure it was Merle coming to see him as Daryl had kept his distance, his scent lingering on Merle from sharing a tent, and was surprised when he turned and saw Daryl standing only a few feet away.

            “Rick?”

            “What’s up Daryl?”  With some effort Rick leaned back against the car, forcing his hands down by his side because they were aching to reach out and grab the other.  The closer he got to his heat, the harder it was to stay away. There was no answer and he eyed him before glancing around looking for Merle, “Is everything okay, where is your brother?”

            “Out hunting.”  He nudged the ground and lifted his eyes to Rick, “He told me to stay in my tent but I wanted to talk to you.”

            “You should probably listen to your brother.”

            “I don’t want y’all treating me with kid gloves just cause you know I’m an omega. I’d been doing fine without anyone pussy footing around me for years.”

            Rick nodded, “I didn’t plan on treating you any different.”

            Daryl looked suspicious and he made a vague motion towards the packing, “Merle said you’re pushing to go to this place cause you’re worried about the trouble it’ll cause when I go into heat.”

            Rick started to say something but the words made him realize something, “Have you gone into a heat before?”

            Daryl shook his head, he knew that it wasn’t something he could hide.  He had seen omegas go into heats, and he was certain it wouldn’t be the same for him.  He’d hold it together better.  “Merle got me the suppressants before I had my first one.  Been on them since.”

            “You need to be somewhere more secure, Daryl.  You won’t be able to control yourself.”

            “Bullshit.”  The word was snarled and if Daryl had hackles they would have been up.

            Rick tilted his head at that, and finally stepped forward, watching Daryl square his shoulders.  “You need to watch that tone, I’m trying to help you.”

            It was on Daryl’s lips to tell Rick that he didn’t need his help, but him on his knees was still fresh in his mind and he swallowed it down.  He glanced around, wondering if Merle was anywhere close, wondering how much time he had and he eased back a step.  “I’ll be able to handle myself.”

            “Come here.”  It was the same tone he had used in the tent and Daryl found himself moving forward, his hands clasped around the strap of his crossbow.

            It didn’t escape Rick’s notice and when Daryl was close enough he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward the last few steps.  “I’m gonna be honest with you Daryl, this isn’t going to be pleasant for you.  Heats were meant to make alphas happy, not omegas.”

            “What do ya mean?”  Just over Rick’s shoulder he saw Merle come out of the woods and head for their tent, and he knew his time was limited.  This is what he wanted to talk to Rick about, he was tired of people side stepping it and sugar coating it.

            “It’s supposed to make you receptive to mating.  Have you ever seen an omega in heat?”

            He couldn’t help looking away, his anxiety spiking, “Yes.”  Rick was waiting so he forced the words out, “A group we ran with before had an omega.  He went in to heat when we were with them.”  The words were bitter on his tongue, and he remembered laying in his tent listening to the noises while Merle whispered to him that it would happen to him if they fucked up the suppressants.  “The alphas all took turns, for days.  He just... whatever they wanted he was begging for it.”

            “And you will too.  I can see from your face you don’t think you will but... you will.  We only have two alphas here and I’ve already told Shane he can’t mate with you, so all we need to worry about is keeping your scent from bringing in other alphas, okay?  And to do a good job of that we need something more secure than an RV or a tent.”

            Merle had reached the tent and realized Daryl wasn’t there, scanning till he saw him and even from this far away he could see that he was pissed, heading straight for him.  He didn’t have much time and he blurted out the words, because he had to know, “Are you going to mate with me?”

            “No.”

            “What?” 

            Rick’s eyes were on his brother approaching and when he turned back to Daryl he looked almost sad, “I get that you come from some place that omegas are not treated well, but I’m not going to rape you.  We’ll get you through your heat, even if we gotta quarantine you somewhere and then we will figure out from there.”

            “You’re not going to mate with me?”

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

            Rick spared a glance at Merle, but didn’t let go of Daryl.  “We’re just discussing when he goes into his heat.”  Now Rick did keep his attention on Merle, “I assumed you guys talked about it but I guess I was wrong.”

            Merle hesitated, looking like he had been caught doing something wrong, “I was sure we’d find more suppressants or...”

            Rick got it.  It wasn’t an easy topic, especially not for the tough as nails Merle.  His hackles rose when anyone so much as looked at his brother, he could only imagine what it was doing to think of someone fucking his brother.

            “He said he isn’t going to mate with me.”

            “Bullshit.”  Merle turned those angry eyes back to Rick and now that he had something to grab on to he seemed surer.  He took a few steps closer.  “You could at least be upfront with him about it.”

            “I’ve been more upfront with him about it than you have.”  He still held Daryl’s arm and dragged him closer, “He has no idea what is going to happen to him when he goes in to heat, I can explain it to him or you can.  It’s up to you.”

            “And what about what I have to say about it?”  Daryl’s voice was drowned out by Merle.

            “And you aren’t going to claim him?”

            “No.  I already told your brother.  I don’t rape people.”

            “Omegas ain’t...”  Merle trailed off, a look of horror on his face.  He reached out to Daryl instantly, “Hey, little brother, you know that-”

            “I got stuff to do.”  Daryl yanked his arm out of Rick’s hold and he let him, heading to his tent with his head down and eyes trained on the ground.

            “Fuck.”

            “You really think that of your own brother?”

            “No.”  He sounded like Rick was dumb to even think that, “Of course I don’t.  I didn’t mean it like that, I was just ... I know how alphas look at omegas.  You can play nice guy all you want but I _know_.”

            They stared at each other until Merle glanced away, his face etched with pain and regrets, and Rick didn’t have the heart to push it more than that.  “I mean what I say.  We’ll get him somewhere safe and when he goes in to heat no one will mate with him and then once he’s over it we’ll double our efforts to find suppressants for him.”

            Merle scuffed his foot on the ground.  “Can he...”  Merle cleared his throat, “what happens if no one mates him.  Will he be okay?”

            “He’ll make it through.  It won’t be pleasant, but he’ll be okay.”  There was silence for a few minutes and Rick looked off towards camp, “I know this is... uncomfortable for you.  I’m not trying to make it worse, just trying to be honest.  Okay?”

            There was a long pause but Merle finally nodded, “Yea, okay.”  He glanced up at Rick and let his body relax, trying to show with his body that he meant the words.  “I trust you, okay?”

            It was more than Rick had ever expected from the other man so he only nodded back at him, Merle waiting to make sure they were done before he headed after his brother.  He didn’t envy the conversation he was sure to have with Daryl when he reached the tent, but he had other things to worry about.  Mainly getting his pack ready to move.

 

            A day later when the plans were set and they were packed up, Daryl was so close to his heat hitting that he was having trouble focusing.

            He wasn’t entirely sure if everyone could tell or not, but he kept finding himself staring off in to space, flushed a bright red and feeling like his heart was racing.  When it got too bad he glanced towards Rick, hoping to find some calm there, and it was frustrating when Rick only glanced at him and moved on to do something else.

            Shane though, Shane’s attention he did have.  His attention seemed to always be on him and he thought maybe it was just him, and that Shane was doing what he always did, the near heat just making him more conscious of it, but he had seen Rick approach him with a growl on his lips more than once.  Afterwards Shane would look away like he was embarrassed, keep his distance, but it never lasted long.  Worse, Daryl found himself wanting to preen when he looked at him... to show off for an alpha.

            Daryl startled when Merle bumped in to him and he glanced at his brother’s face before looking down at the ground, “Hey.”

            “You okay?”

            Daryl nodded and swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on packing their stuff.  Things had been a little strained between them, they hadn’t talked about what Merle had said, about his opinions on omegas and it still hung between them.  It wasn’t like he didn’t already _know_ what people thought of omegas, it just hurt to hear his brother say it. Merle was still standing there though, and when he looked at him he realized his brother looked awkward.  “Merle?”

            “I know that you’re... are you okay?  Can I... get anything for you?”

            They had avoided talking about his heat directly and he was embarrassed to even acknowledge it.  He licked his lips and kept his eyes anywhere but at his brother.  “It’s... my... heat.  It’s gonna happen soon I think.  I’m not sure.  I feel... too hot.  Dizzy.”

            “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll finish packing.”

            “I can do it.”

            “Sit down and relax okay, how often do I offer to do the work?”

            That was true and it was also a sign that his brother was really worried so he did as he asked, sinking down into the grass next to their stuff.  Being near his brother’s scent helped to calm him, but he knew it was only a matter of time before things got worse.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

            “Jesus Christ, just let him ride his bike if it will get us going.”

            “No.”  It had been Merle and Rick at the same time and they shared a look.  Merle nodded like he appreciated that answer as he tried to yank the handlebars of the bike out of Daryl’s hands while Rick glared down Shane for giving his opinion.  Again. “We’ll load your bike up in the RV.”

            “I can ride it.”  Daryl was gripping the handle bars of the motorcycle so hard his knuckles were turning white.  He begged Merle with his eyes, his brother understood what taking this away from him would mean.

            They were all held up waiting for this particular argument to be solved, and everyone was getting a little antsy because Daryl was flat out refusing and so close to heat they were trying to treat him with kid gloves.

            Rick had finally reached the end of his patience, every second they spent waiting here was one second closer to him going in to heat while they were out unprotected on the road.  The last thing he needed was an omega flinging his scent everywhere like he would if he was on a bike.  He glanced towards Merle to make his intentions known, let him know that he was about to do something that he didn’t like and the beta put his hands up, backing away, signaling as best as he could that he wouldn’t interfere. 

            Rick got right in Daryl’s face, and didn’t back off when Daryl looked away from him like he usually did.  He didn’t stop there either, one hand went up to Daryl’s hair and the other grabbed his wrist, snapping Daryl’s attention to him.

            “Did I sound like I was asking you?  Get in the RV, _now_.”

            An alpha command would have been hard to fight even on a good day, but now, with his heat so close his hormones spiked.  Everywhere Rick was touching him felt like it was on fire and he was panting by time he looked up at Rick.  The hand in his hair tightened, just this side of hurting and he was dropping to his knees before he realized it.  He definitely hadn’t meant to and he cursed the instincts that took away his options.

            Rick let him kneel, even though it was in direct contrast to the command, and Daryl rubbed his face against Rick’s leg, his arm, anywhere he could reach.   The hand in his hair calmed him as it pet him and he was content to stay there for as long as he could.  Rick let it go on for a minute before he gave the hair a sharp tug.  “In the RV.  Now.”  The words had softened but were still an order and Daryl didn’t have it in him to argue.

            “Yes, Alpha.”  He moved to his feet and straight towards the RV, not looking at anyone or offering any argument.  The further away from Rick he got the more ashamed he felt but he kept his shoulders straight and got into the RV, finding himself with Lori, Carol and the kids.  It grated him, he felt like he’d been sidelined with the others that Rick didn’t think were capable, but he did as he had been told and found a seat.

            There is no way he’d go against an Alpha command, his omega instincts wouldn’t let him, no matter how frustrating it was.  At least not when it came from Rick, whether he would admit it or not pleasing Rick had become dangerously important to him.  Outside he could hear Rick ordering everyone about to finish packing up, listened to them struggle to load his bike on the back of the RV and he felt useless that he couldn’t even help with that. 

            After a few minutes it sounded like everyone was getting rounded up and he waited to hear Merle’s motorcycle but instead found the other popping his head in the door of the RV.

            “Daryl.”

            “Leave me alone.”

            “It was safer this way, okay?”

            Daryl turned to look out the window, crossing his arms and doing everything he could to act like he just didn’t give a shit.  Normally he wouldn’t have ignored Merle like this, but he was embarrassed and wasn’t used to having his omega status rubbed in his face.  Not after all the years that he and Merle had spent hiding it. 

            Merle’s mouth twisted and looked like he was pushing down the desire to tell Daryl off, “Okay, as long as you are alright, I’ll be right behind you guys.”

            “Okay.”  Merle glanced around at the others in the RV, frowned, and took his leave. 

            It was silent for a few moments and he heard someone get up and move closer to him, but he refused to look.  Once she was close enough to touch he realized it was Carol and after she watched him a moment to make sure it was okay she touched his shoulder.

            “It’s okay.”

            He nodded, he liked Carol and didn’t want to be rude but he would be more than happy going unnoticed.  It changed once Rick entered the RV.  Dale took the driver’s seat and Rick was clearly going to be riding shotgun but he was heading for the back first.

            He crouched down in front of Daryl, putting them eye level, and Daryl was sure he did it to make him seem less threatening, but it couldn’t erase that they both knew that Daryl was completely at his whim.  “I’m sorry I had to do that Daryl, you know that I didn’t want to.”

            “S’fine.”

            “Sometimes decisions have to be made.  That’s the way it is, but I will try not to force you to do things, Okay?”

            “Yea.”  He was still snarky, he knew he was, and even his omega instincts couldn’t make him reel it in.  Rick didn’t say anything about it though, just nodded and moved to his feet, heading back towards the front. 

            It felt like was going to be a long trip.


	11. Chapter 11

           

            There were bodies everywhere surrounding the CDC and Daryl moved with the group, his bow in his hand, trying to keep an eye on the perimeter and Rick and Merle.  Too many things to try to keep track of but he was doing as best he could.  Shane and Rick took the lead and Merle and him had flanked them without too much thought and he was gratified to realize that Rick trusted him at his back, even in the condition he was in.

            It certainly looked like there was nothing there, no signs of life, and Daryl felt his stomach drop.  He had really believed that Rick knew what he was doing, had trusted that he would find them somewhere safe, and even as everyone else was starting to fall back and Rick appeared to be losing it, pounding the gates, he stayed at his flank.  “The camera moved!”

            “Daryl, let’s go, we need to get back to the cars.”  Merle was trying to pull him away the same that Shane was trying to pull Rick away, and all he could make out was Rick screaming at the door that if they didn’t open the door, it was sentencing them all to death. 

            He had been outmuscled and no matter how much he dragged his feet Merle was making headway in dragging him away.  He caught Rick’s eyes and desperately tried to get to him, made sure that Rick knew he had his back, and just as they were nearly ready to give up hope suddenly there was a light.

            They all froze to stare at it.  But only for a second before a voice yelled at them to move and they were all running forward towards the open door.  As soon as he was close enough Rick grabbed his wrist, pulling him close, his grip so tight there might be bruises.  But Daryl didn’t mind, after being pulled away so violently he wanted nothing more than to be close.

            Once they were all inside the door slid shut and they huddled together, unsure of what was going to happen. 

            Someone was walking towards them and Daryl tried to concentrate but everything had gone fuzzy and even though the man was talking he knew Rick’s attention was on him, trying to get him to look at him but it felt like a wave of heat so hot he was sure he was going to be burned.

            “You all need to be subjected to tests to make sure you aren’t infected, that is nonnegotiable.” 

            Daryl didn’t realize he’d slipped to his knees until his hands were on the floor, panting as he tried to cool his body down from the rush of heat.

            “What’s wrong with him?”  There was the sound of a gun racking, “Is he infected?”

            “No, he’s going into heat.”

            Rick touched Daryl’s arm and he let out a keening sound, struggling to get closer to him, needing him to touch more of his skin, anything.  From behind him another Alpha’s hand landed on the back of his neck and he rolled his head around to see Shane standing there, a whimper escaping as he tried to push into his hands, he didn’t care who.  As long as they were Alpha.

            “We need to get him into a room, now.”

            “He needs to be tested first, I won’t let this go.”

            Rick nodded and with only a slight hesitation he motioned for Shane to hoist him up over his shoulder, trying to block out as Daryl keened at the contact, trying to wiggle closer to Shane.

            “Rick I don’t know...”

            Shane was sweating, his hands over Daryl but trying to touch carefully and Rick gave him a sharp nod.  “I know, we just need to get him to the wherever the doc needs and then you can take off to the other side.  You can resist, okay?”

            “Yea.”  His voice was still strained but he didn’t sound out of control, though Rick was sure once Daryl’s full heat hit that would change.

            They followed the doctor, and from this close Rick could smell the Alpha on him and his hackles were up, teeth bared every time the doctor glanced at him, until it was obvious enough that the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

            “I have no interest in your mate, don’t worry.”

            “He’s not...”  Rick rethought that and nodded his head.  “Good.”  He motioned at Merle, “Check his brother out too, he’s going to go with him.”

            The tests were a blur and Rick was hyper aware of Merle right over his shoulder, growling and snarling at anyone that looked at his brother, including Shane.  Not including Rick though, any time Rick moved in to his space the growl cut off and he ducked his head, as he should.  When Merle was getting tested he seemed too preoccupied with watching his brother much to care, but there were a few stray growls.

            As soon as the doctor was done Merle grabbed Daryl and pulled him to his feet.  “Show me where we can hole up doc?”

            “I still have to do everyone’s tests...”

“We’ll wait here if you could just get him to a room first.  So when his heat hits full he’s not in the middle of the floor, if that is okay.”  It grated on Rick to even be asking but this was not his turf and he could afford a little bit of civility.

“Sure.”  The doctor looked between them, curious, “He isn’t going to stay with his mate while he’s in heat?”

            “He’s gonna stay with his brother.”  The words brooked no disagreement and the doctor nodded easy enough.

            “Alright, if that is what you want.  This way.”

            Rick watched Merle take off, nearly carrying Daryl, and had to struggle to stay where he was.  Daryl must have realized he was being taken away from the alphas because just as they rounded a corner he met Rick’s eyes and started to struggle, but they disappeared around the corner before he could really get any weight behind it.

            The farther away they got the easier it was to breathe and Rick and Shane shared a look.  Too much longer and Daryl’s full heat would have hit and if the small crescent shaped cuts in his palms said anything about it Rick wasn’t sure he could have resisted.  When was the last time he’d been with an omega in full heat?

            “Well, that was in the nick of time, huh?”  Shane sent him a grin that was only a little forced, and he returned it before turning his attention to the rest of his people.  They were scattered through the lab, most sitting, and they were the most relaxed that he had seen them in a long time.  They were inside a locked building, with electricity and water and food and he realized that they had been longer in this than he had, and they could use the break.  It was good to see his pack safe and sound and something inside his chest relaxed.

            It didn’t take long for the doctor to get back, introducing himself as Edwin Jenner, and once they were all cleared they headed in to find their rooms.  Rick and Shane both purposely headed the opposite direction from the sweet smell of an omega in heat, though Shane was careful to get a room far enough from Rick that he wouldn’t seem like he was encroaching on his territory. 

            Rick let the door close behind him and laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, willing himself to not think about Daryl.  He had made a promise, and he intended on keeping it.

 

            Two days later Rick could smell that Daryl was in the middle of a full heat, the smell coating the halls and putting him on edge.  It wasn’t so bad normally but when Merle would show up to the common areas to get food for him and his brother he reeked of it, and Rick watched as Merle looked more and more stressed out.

            He finally couldn’t take it and snagged his arm the next time he emerged, pulling him close to talk as much as to smell Daryl on him.  “Is everything okay?”

            “Yea.”  His voice was tight though and when he looked up at Rick it looked like he hadn’t slept at all.  “Daryl is just... it’s fine.  I’m taking care of him.”

            Rick watched Merle dash down the hall and frown, worried.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

            Merle paused outside the door to their room, taking a deep breath to calm himself before pushing it open.  He moved in quickly, slamming it shut behind him, immediately wincing when Daryl let out a pained whimper.

            “I know brother, _I know_.”  Really though, he didn’t.  He hadn’t.  He had no idea how bad it would be with Daryl in heat with no Alpha taking him, and he was starting to think that he might have made a mistake. 

            Daryl’s hands were tied around the headboard and his feet were firmly tied together, and it killed Merle but he didn’t know what else to do.  Daryl hadn’t stopped crying, hadn’t stopped yowling out for a mate since the heat had hit 2 days ago and it was starting to drive him a little insane.

            He could just leave him there, go out to the common room for a bit, get a break but even though he trusted Rick and trusted Rick to keep Shane in line he had smelled the Alpha on the Jenner fella and he didn’t know him.  Wouldn’t leave his brother unprotected.

            When he got close to the bed with the food, which was useless as well, Daryl had no interest at all in eating anything, he watched as Daryl’s head snapped towards him.  His hair was plastered down, sweaty, and for the most part he had been ignoring Merle, and he didn’t know if it was because he was a beta or if it was because he could smell it was his brother.

            Something had his attention now though and he watched Daryl’s nose twitch, the sound he was making lower into something more than a moan and then he was trying to roll over.  He only half succeeded with his hands tied around the post but he got his knees under him and Merle let out of frustrated scream because he knew what Daryl was doing.  He was trying to present, trying to get his ass up in the air to be mated with.

            “I’m your fucking brother Daryl, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

            He moved closer to try to push him down onto his back and as soon as he reached him Daryl was trying to rub his head against his sleeve and he realized what had set him off.  His face was pressed against the exact place that Rick had touched and his moan slid into pained cries when he realized the alpha wasn’t there, burying his face into the pillow.

            His wrists were already bloody, and he knew that his ankles were in the same shape, but he didn’t know what to do about it.  The heat would probably last at least 2 or 3 more days, and he had heard they could last longer if the omega wasn’t mated, and he couldn’t handle that.  Couldn’t listen to his brother cry and scream and he clenched his fists because he knew what he had to do.

            He knelt next to the bed, pushing Daryl’s sweaty hair out of his face, “Do you want me to get Rick?”

            His brother hadn’t talked since the heat started, except a few words here or there, he had seen the mindlessness before in omegas, but part of him really had thought that it wouldn’t happen to his brother. 

            “Rick?”  It was his voice, needy and desperate and it was the first time his brother had stopped moving, stopped whimpering.  “Rick.”

            “Okay.”  He punched the bed post as hard as he could because he didn’t like it but he knew that it was for the best and ignored that the sudden violence made his brother cringe.  Rick was a good man and if his brother was going to mate with someone, then so be it.  He couldn’t stop it forever.  “Okay, I’m gonna go get Rick.”

            “Please, please, please.”  The begging started.   _That_ word his brother did seem to be able to keep a grasp on and his brother was trying to get on his stomach again and he turned without saying another word, if he was going to do it then he wanted to do it as soon as he could.  No reason to make his brother suffer any longer than necessary.

            He knew where Rick’s room was, could smell the alpha and he got to the door, hesitating before he knocked.  He was sure he was in there and when there was no answer he knocked again, making sure it was loud.  Insistent.

            The door flew open and Rick’s eyes locked on him, nostrils flaring and Merle watched his pupils dilate and he knew it was his brother’s scent.

            “Merle, is everything okay?”

            “You need to go and mate him.”

            “What?”

            “He can’t... you need to do something.  I can’t calm him and he’s losing it.  He won’t eat, he won’t stop crying.  He needs an alpha.”

            Rick glanced down towards the room and Merle could see his body react but when Rick looked back to him his eyes were stern, “I already told you, I don’t rape people.”

            “We both know it ain’t rape.  Hell, Daryl knows it too.  He’s hurting himself, I can’t... I’ve been trying to keep him calm but it’s just getting worse.”

            “You know that I can’t just go and calm him, right?  You understand what you are asking me?”

            Merle looked to the ground, anger welling up until it made his hands and his jaw clench, made the veins in his neck bulge out.  “Yes, I understand.”  He bit the words off because even though it killed him he knew he had no other options, “Please alpha.”

            “He’ll make it through Merle, you don’t have to do this.”

            He was frustrated.  He had begged and he didn’t fucking beg for _anyone_.  “Fine. I’ll go ask Shane.”

            He barely made it a step away before his arm was grabbed and he was slammed against the wall hard enough to hurt even though he didn’t show it. 

            “I already said Shane doesn’t mate him.”  The growl ripped out of him and the words came out even though they went against what he had been saying, “He’s _mine_.”

            “Then mate him.”  He pushed Rick away, not worried about retribution, “You think I’m fucking happy about this? You think that I would come and ask you if I didn’t think that I had no other options?  Fuck, help him.  Please.”

            They faced off for several tense moments before Merle shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper shoving it hard into Rick’s chest.  “Here.”

            Rick took the paper from him and opened it, eyes scanning it, glancing up to Merle to question if it was real.  Merle gave a tight nod, and didn’t look happy about it.  There wasn’t much to it but clearly Daryl had written it, and it said that he consented to Rick fucking him while he was in heat, that if that was what needed to be done that was what he should do and he was okay with it.

            “When did he give you this?”

            “It was shoved down the front of his pants.  So you would have found it when you...”  Merle growled and looked away, “So now you have that.  You know he was okay with it.”

            Rick looked at him for long moments and then glanced up and down the hallway before rubbing a hand over his face.  “Let’s... let me see him.  I’ll see what shape he’s in.”

            Merle already knew he’d won, there was no way Rick could go into the room with his brother in heat like that and do anything but fuck him.  It was a hollow victory though, and he hoped that Daryl would forgive him after it was over.  He knew that he would forgive Rick, fuck, after they mated Daryl would do anything Rick said.  It made him realize that he was going to lose his brother.

            They were almost to the door but Rick reached out to stop him, “What just happened?”

            “What?”

            Rick nudged him until his back was to the wall, again, and he bared his teeth at him.  He would only put up with so much manhandling and he didn’t give a damn who did it, alpha or not.  “Why are you suddenly so upset?”

            “I’m not.”

            “You smell like distress.  You always do when you talk about your brother.”

            Merle wanted to shrug it off but he was already in so deep, that there was no reason not to push forward.  If Rick mated his brother he would always be a part of his life now, and this was a battle he just had to give up.  “I’m gonna lose my brother.  Once you fuck him he won’t care about anything else.”

            “Jesus, what kind of relationships have you guys seen?”

            “Don’t talk to me like I’m some naive fucking kid Rick.  You know it’s true.  You’ll fuck him and then he’ll be your fucking property and I’ll be lucky if my brother even give a damn about me after that.”

            “Daryl will always give a damn about you.  I don’t think anything can shake that, not even mating with an Alpha.  Family bonds don’t go away when someone mates.”

            “Bullshit.”

            He could see it all over Merle’s face that nothing would make him believe and he sighed.  “Let’s just go see your brother and we will go from there.”

            “Fine.”

            They reached the door and Merle pulled it open, letting Rick go in before he followed him and shut his door.  He nearly ran in to Rick when he realized that he hadn’t moved from the door and when Rick spoke his voice was low and violent, “Why is he tied up like that?”

            Merle crossed his arms, he knew how bad it looked.  “I had to.  I had to tie his hands... he kept trying to get his clothes off and it was the only way that I could make him stop.  I had to tie his feet because he just kept trying to spread them and present.  I didn’t know what else to do.”

            Daryl had spotted Rick and was straining at the bonds, trying to get closer to him, begging mindlessly.  Rick moved forward not hesitating when he reached him to start working on the ties on his wrists, undoing them with careful fingers, rubbing gently over the cuts from where they had dug into his wrists. 

            “Shh, calm yourself.”

            Daryl held still at the command, and he moved down to untie the rope from around his feet.  As soon as he had them untied Daryl was trying to roll on to his stomach and he pressed his hand down against his stomach and repeated the command.  “Stay.”

 

            For Daryl it felt like a haze had lifted as soon as the alpha touched him and he was able to think clearly... well, clearer anyways.  His dick was hard and everything in him wanted to roll to his stomach and shove his ass in the air, and his thinking had cleared just enough to be embarrassed by that.

            The last two days came back in a whiplash of memory, of Merle tying him up and asking him to stop and begging him to please just lay still and stop crying.

            His eyes sought Merle out and found him pressed against the door, the look on his face horrified and the only thing that held him still where he was, was the command from Rick.  He licked his lips, quickly forgetting about Merle when his eyes landed on Rick and the sound that came out of him sounded like an animal.

            They both looked at him and he didn’t even care that his brother was in the room as he scrambled to get his clothes off, desperate that the alpha would leave him.  He felt like he was aching, a hot burning pain in his stomach that moved throughout him and overwhelming sense that he was supposed to be submitting, mating and he that he wasn’t was pushing him on.

            “Stop!”  The alpha command cut through what he was doing and his hands froze on the button on his pants, staring helplessly at Rick.

            “Please.”

            The alpha tone brooked no argument.  “I said stop.”  The words were growled and his cock twitched the tone.  “On your stomach, hands above your head, _don’t move_.”

            He shook as he did as he was commanded, and since there had been no specific directions as soon as he was on his stomach he shimmied his knees under him with his legs spread apart.  Putting his ass up in the air, wiggling it a little hoping it would entice the alpha to come over and mate him already.

            Words made it through to his conscious even though they weren’t to him, and he didn’t get them all because his own heart was beating so hard, his blood racing, that it was hard to pay attention.

            “I can control him just like this Merle...”

            He turned his head so he could watch his Alpha, barely paying attention to the beta that was apparently causing things to be slowed down.  He whimpered, hoping to draw his alpha’s attention.

            “Will you hurt him?”

            He saw the beta giving him a look like he was upset, like he was hurt, and it made it through his brain again like a slap and for a second his thoughts were clear and he couldn’t stop himself.

            “Merle?”

            He looked startled that Daryl even knew his name and he didn’t miss the glance at Rick before he was heading over towards him, not hesitating to crouch down next to the bed.

            “It’s okay little brother.  Rick is going to take care of you.”  His brother looked pained and for a moment it pushed back his heat enough for him to be worried.

            “Merle, are you okay?”

            There was a small laugh but there was no amusement in it.  “I’m not the one that you need to worry about.”  Merle glanced over his shoulder at Rick and when he looked back he looked resigned.  “Your mate is here, I’m gonna leave you with him.  Okay?”

            Daryl looked to Rick and his eyes went wide, the panting starting again and it was hard to concentrate on Merle.  He did meet his eyes though and really just wanted him to get out of the way so the alpha would fuck him.  He thought he might have nodded but he couldn’t get any words out and after a few seconds Merle nodded and pushed to his feet.  He reached out like he was going to touch him but then didn’t, heading for the door.

            Rick and Merle stopped near each other and there were some words exchanged that Daryl couldn’t hear and then Merle was out the door without another glance.  That struck a chord in him, some kind of hurt, but then Rick was there and he forgot all about it.

            “Please.”

            “It’s okay.”  Rick sat on the edge of the bed and Daryl desperately wanted to move, nearly humping the bed and he let out a whine.

            “Please.”  He wiggled again, his clothes agitating his skin and tried again, “Please.”

            He had his shirt off and in his heat he had forgotten all about the scars across his back until Rick’s hand was on it, stroking him and he had a moment to feel ashamed. 

            Only a moment though because Rick’s voice filled the room, “Get your clothes off.”

            In an instant he struggled to comply, pulling at his pants, whining when the buttons and zipper were almost too much for him.  Rick didn’t intervene, didn’t try to help and when he finally got them pushed off he moved back to his stomach, going on his knees and shoving his ass in the air.

            “Fuck me, please.”

            “Jesus Daryl.”  Rick moved closer and Daryl got the first sign that he wasn’t the only one affected by the heat, because when Rick moved closer he could see that his pants were already tented, could hear the desperation in Rick’s voice.  “Come here.”

            He was pulled up suddenly until he was straddling Rick’s waist, one knee on the bed the other leg falling down over the side.  Two hands fisted in his hair and yanked it backwards so his neck was exposed and Rick’s face was there, teeth on his neck and all he could do was make a small sound and try to grind down against the hardness he felt in his pants.

            “I just...”  Rick’s words trailed off as teeth were suddenly at his neck, biting down almost until he reached blood and Daryl would do anything to get Rick to fuck him.  “You can’t even...”  Rick’s voice sounded strained, “You can’t consent this way.”

            “Fuck me , please, Alpha, please.  I’ll do anything.”  The thought of not getting that dick up his ass, of not feeling the alpha all over him made his stomach ache like he was going to be sick and he was desperate.  Rick’s grip had loosened enough that when he slid to the floor only the hand in his hair slowed him.  It pulled tight and the pain made him hump against Rick’s leg.

            He gave no thought to what he was doing.  He had never been with another man, had never been with anyone, and he let his instincts drive him.  Kneeling on the floor like he was his face was level with Rick’s crotch and he rubbed against the bulge there, taking in the pure alpha scent and his moans filled the room.  

            He didn’t ask, he just reached for the pants and tried to get them undone, too far gone to even care what Rick thought about it.  No hands stopped him though, and he finally got the button undone and the zipper and reached in, a shiver going through his entire body as his hand wrapped around Rick’s cock and he pulled it out.

            For a moment it bobbed in front of his face, Rick’s musk the best thing he had ever smelled and his own dick so hard he thought he would burst, but he didn’t have much time to consider it as a drop of precum appeared at the top of Rick dick and he immediately ducked his head, licking across the head, crying out at the taste.

            The hands in his hair tightened painfully and he thought he was going to be pushed away but instead he was pulled closer, though his head wasn’t pushed down.  He took the invitation though, sucking Rick’s cock into his mouth, trying to savior as much of the taste as he could, feeling his hot flesh slide against his tongue.

            Oh yes, yes, this is what he was supposed to be doing.  What every instinct, every part of him said he should be doing, pleasing his alpha.

            “Okay.”  Rick sounded like he had made a decision and Daryl didn’t care what it was as long as he was fucked.  “Okay, I hope you don’t hate me after this.”

            He couldn’t really process the words, all he knew was he was suddenly pulled off the dick and thrown on the bed, startling at the sudden movement.  He forgot it quickly though since Rick was pulling off his clothes, his body bare and that thick cock jutting out proudly and Daryl only stared for a moment before he rolled over on to his stomach, presenting like his instincts told him too.

            He shoved his ass in the air, and when Rick’s hand touched him, sliding over his ass like he owned it, fingers moving confidently to his hole and two fingers were shoved in without any warning, Daryl howled.  Since his body was in heat it was more than ready, and he heard Rick mumble something about lube but he knew that his body was already taking care of that.  The two fingers burned though and he couldn’t help thrusting back against them, needing more.

            Rough hands grabbed his hips, held him still, and that was all the warning he got before something a lot bigger than fingers was pushing at him.  Rick’s cock slid into him like it belonged there, stretching him out and he made a pained sound, the other man was big, but he didn’t pull away. 

            The sheer _need_ he had been caught up in the last few days cleared enough that he didn’t feel like he was lost, and he scrambled for something to hold on to try to give him some leverage.  He had never been mated before, had never had sex at all before, and he found himself unable to do anything other than hold on and make sounds that he was sure later he would be embarrassed about.

            Every time Rick thrust forward the full feeling made his heart race but there was something else too.  He pressed further into the bed, his ass angled up just a little more and there it was.  He howled when Rick hit that place inside him that was pure pleasure, trying to shove his ass back harder, completely uncaring about how he looked.

            “Please, please please please....”  The word was such a mantra now he barely even noticed that he was using it and it didn’t occur to him to move his hands or ask Rick to touch him as his hard cock bobbed between him and the bed, his entire focus on pleasing his mate.

            So much so that it caught him off guard when a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him.  Rick was bent over his body so his mouth was by his ear and he when he spoke Daryl moaned, that voice going straight to his cock.  “Look how hard and wet you are for me.” Rick hand stroked up and down, spreading the precum and Daryl knew that he wouldn’t be able to take it long. 

            He pressed back into Rick’s dick and forward into his hand and whimpered out, “Can’t last.”

            “It’s okay my beautiful omega, you’re doing so good.”  The praise was it, it was too much and he cried out as he was suddenly cumming, Rick’s hand milking him as he did until he tried to pull away, too over sensitive. 

            “Good boy.”  Rick’s hand was in front of his face, covered in his cum, and without thinking about it he leaned forward, sucking each of Rick’s fingers clean and felt a surge of pleasure at the pleased moan Rick made.

            The fucking didn’t stop though and it was almost too much, too sensitive, but he still pressed back as hard as he could, trying to get Rick to come.

            Rick was saying something to him, something urgent but he couldn’t get his mind to focus.  Finally a sharp tug on his hair got his attention.  “Daryl.”

            “Alpha.”

            Rick made a pleased sound at the word, but seemed to remember quickly what he was going to say.  “I’m gonna cum.  Do you know about the knot?”

            Knot?  Vaguely he had an idea what Rick as talking about, had heard about it but didn’t actually know.  He shook his head, too far gone to lie to Rick and felt him sigh behind him.  For a moment there was a sharp pang that he disappointed his Alpha but Rick’s hands were petting his sides right away, calming him.

            “Okay.  It might hurt, don’t panic and don’t try to get away okay?  I’m right here, I’ll take care of you.”

            He didn’t quite understand but if his Alpha said it was going to be okay then he believed him. 

            The minute that Rick came he knew, could feel his hips stutter and he would swear that Rick almost felt bigger.  In fact, as Rick thrust a few more times as he was cumming he suddenly felt much bigger, too big and Daryl’s mind cleared just enough to be panicked.

            It felt like the cock was growing in his ass, stretching him to the point of pain and he cried out, not understanding what was going on.

            Rick’s arms were fully around him though, holding him in place, and he tried to turn his head so he could see him.  “Rick?”

            “Shhh, it’s just my knot.  It will go down soon, just relax.”  Rick nuzzled his hair, hands still moving to calm him.  “Don’t be scared.”

            He wasn’t scared exactly, but it was uncomfortable and he shift his knees, leaning forward.  It made the knot pull at his hole, painful and he whined before settling.  “Hurts.”

            “Just a little, it’s okay.”

            He should have talked to Merle more, anyone, because he still didn’t quite understand what was happening, why they couldn’t move apart and his breathing sounded loud in his own ears.

            “What’s happening?”

            “Just nature Daryl, it’s okay.”  Rick nuzzled him again and he lowered himself till he was flat on the bed and Rick followed, covering his entire back.  They laid there for a moment before Rick slid a hand under them, finding Daryl’s soft cock and rubbing his hand over him.

            It was too soon, he was too sensitive and he meant to tell Rick that but after a few strokes he was getting hard again, almost painful given how sensitive he was, but Rick was insistent.  As soon as he was hard, as soon as he wanted to beg Rick to stop his hormones kicked in again and he was hit with a new wave of lust, making him cry out and try to thrust into Rick’s hand.

            He couldn’t, the knot still held him still, and now that his cock was hard again and he wanted to thrust the oversized knot stretching him wide felt amazing.  “Rickkkkkkk.”

            “Yea, keep saying my name just like that, I like it.”  Rick’s hand moved faster and it was almost too much to be pleasurable, but it managed to rock just on that side of it and Daryl’s brain nearly short circuited.

            His orgasm caught him off guard and he could only mewl as he came, his body exhausted at the orgasms so close together, and when he bonelessly dropped to the bed he realized that Rick slipped out, the knot having shrunk down enough to let him.

            He felt spent and for the moment his heat was satisfied, though he was sure it wouldn’t last, not from what he had seen.  His body was sated though and when Rick slid into the bed next to him, pulling him close, all he wanted to do was bury his face against Rick’s neck and spend as much time as he could taking in his scent.

            He was clear enough now that he knew what he had done, and he thought that he should regret it but he couldn’t bring himself to.  It felt too good, it felt too _right_ , and he wanted to stay right here wrapped up in Rick’s arms forever.  He must have said something along those lines because Rick chuckled against his hair.

            “Rest, you won’t have much down time.”  A hand reached up to stroke his hair and Daryl found his eyes closing, “Good boy.”  It wasn’t long before the aftermath of the hormone rush and the multiple orgasms got to him and he fell into a deep sleep, wrapped around his alpha.

 


	13. Chapter 13

           

            Rick watched him sleep, soothed him until he was sure he was completely out, and quietly slipped away.  It hurt him to do so, he wanted nothing more than to stay warm in bed with his omega, to be there when his eyes opened, ready to shove his cock up his ass again, to watch his omega panting and begging for it, but there were others things he needed to do.

            He got dressed carefully, making sure not to rouse Daryl, though he was sure he would be out for a while.  He was certain that he probably hadn’t slept much the last two days in heat like that, unfulfilled, and he needed it.

            As soon as he was dressed he moved to the door, pulling it open, and wasn’t completely surprised to find Merle standing there.  He really wished his mate’s brother had moved farther away from the room because he was sure that he had gotten more than an earful of what was going on.

            “Is he okay?”

            “It’s kind of weird that you’re just standing out here Merle.  I mean, what were you going to do?  Bust in there if it sounded like I was hurting him?”  And actually, looking at Merle, he was certain that was exactly what he had planned on doing.

            Merle looked over his shoulder, but his gaze quickly darted away.  Rick glanced back too, and you couldn’t see much of Daryl but it was clear that he was naked, one long bare thigh sticking out from the blanket.

            He moved forward and pulled the door close, giving Merle a nudge.  “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

            “What about Daryl?”

            “He’s out for a little bit.  Why don’t we go get something to eat and have a talk.”

            They started walking towards the kitchen and next to him Merle wrinkled his nose, “You reek.”

            Well he didn’t think that was true, though he knew that Daryl’s scent was all over him and he probably smelled like sex.  “Get over it.”

            Merle didn’t answer, just kept glancing back at the door, and finally Rick stopped.  “What is your problem?”

            “That Jenner alpha, I don’t know where he is.  What if he comes looking for Daryl.”

            Rick stopped and glanced back at the room, though he was sure the other wouldn’t come after him anyway.  He was too old, it was clear the scent of the omega in heat hadn’t interested him at all.  “He won’t.”  Just to put the other at ease he walked back to the door, putting his hand against and moving it across, marking it with his scent.  Making sure that the door screamed that it had been touched by an Alpha looking to fight if his territory was moved on.

            When he was sure it was claimed he headed back to Merle, pleased when his body language had eased a little.  “No one is going to touch him.”

            “Except you.”

            And well, what the hell did Merle expect.  There was no pussy footing around it.  “Except me.  Because later I’m going to come back and I’m probably going to fuck your brother again, and you’re going to have to get used to it.”  He almost pointed out that it was what Merle had asked for, what he had begged for, but he was a beta in his pack and there was no reason to make it harder on him than it had to be, even if the other could be a grade a asshole.

            Merle grunted next to him but didn’t say anything else and at least he was moving with him to the common room for food.  When they got there Shane and Lori were in there and they both looked up, he knew it was clear what had been going on and he gave Shane a tight nod at the questioning look, heading straight for the food.

            Behind him he heard Merle growl and when he glanced again Shane was smirking at him and he nudged Merle to get his attention back.  “Come on, grab some food and we’ll sit.”

            “Yes, Alpha.”  He didn’t know what had brought that on, he hadn’t asked him to submit at all, hadn’t been being alpha with him at all even, but he didn’t tell him not to.  He was smart enough to realize that Merle wouldn’t want to talk with Shane in the room, they butted heads harder than anyone he had ever seen, so once they grabbed their food he nodded to Shane again and shoved Merle out, pushing him towards the lounge area.

            It was empty when they got there and Rick took a seat, and couldn’t help but notice that Merle waited until he did before he sat, waited until Rick started to eat before he did.  He finally couldn’t take it anymore and set his plate down.

            “What is going on?”

            His only answer was a grunt.  He waited for more but Merle was looking down at his food, intentionally not looking at him and he asked again.  “What is going on?”

            “You’re the alpha here aren’t you, my alpha?  I’m just doing what...”  The words were so thick with bitterness and anger that it sounded like he was choking on them.  “And now you have my brother, makes it kind of hard for me to have the option to do anything other than play nice, doesn’t it?”

            “You think because I mated your brother you have to submit like this?”  Merle nodded, and Rick couldn’t help it as he laughed.  “I could have taken your brother any time I wanted Merle, you weren’t worried about it then.”

            “Before if I had left Daryl would have gone with me.  Now he won’t.”

            That might have been true, but only because apparently Daryl was much smarter than his brother.  “Of course he wouldn’t want to leave, this is your pack.  Why do you want to leave?”

            “I don’t.”

            “Then knock this shit off.  I don’t need you doing whatever the hell it is you’re doing.  Yea, I want you to do what I ask when I tell you, but if I haven’t run you off for your attitude yet it isn’t going to happen now.”

            Merle took that in, watching him, and eventually went back to eating.  Rick was starving so he let it go, tucking into his food.  It wasn’t what he had come to talk about.

            “Are you okay with me and your brother Merle?”  He looked at him and Rick continued before he could answer, “I get what you have seen Alphas do to their omegas, believe me, as a cop I’m sure I saw worse things that you ever could have.  Once he is out of heat I don’t expect anything to change.  I still expect him to hunt, and take shifts on watch, and pull his weight just like I know he would want to.  You understand?”

            Merle seemed to think about that, buying time while he ate his food and when he spoke his voice was mellow, “You think an omega can do all that?”

            “I think your brother can.”  Something occurred to him and he tilted his head.  “Do you think he can?”

            “I think now that he took your cock up his ass he won’t be good for much besides following around after you.”

            Rick didn’t know how Merle could have known Daryl his whole life like that and still think that his brother wouldn’t be able to still fight, to still pull his own weight.  He chuckled, “Why am I the only one that knows that your brother is capable of doing anything that anyone else can do?”

            “He’s an omega-”

            “That don’t mean shit.”  Rick was starting to get mad now, and felt his pheromones going a little bit wonky, aware that he was responding like someone was attacking his mate.  “Being an omega doesn’t make someone weak, I’d take Daryl as my backup before most other people.  Before almost everyone I still know.  Shit, maybe his self-esteem issues have nothing to do with your dad.”

            “You’d trust me as your back up?”

            They both snapped their heads around to look to the doorway, and Rick was on his feet before Merle managed to get up, heading towards Daryl.  “What are you doing out here?”

            Daryl was dressed, leaning against the doorway like it was a struggle to stand.  “I woke up, you weren’t there.”  His eyes moved past Rick to Merle and he ducked his head, ashamed.  “I came looking for you and heard you guys talking.”

            “You’re still in heat, you shouldn’t have be out of bed.”

            Rick reached him and touched him and Daryl practically fell into his arms enough that Rick could feel the tremble through him and knew his voice came out at a growl, “You should have known to stay in bed.”

            Daryl was barely paying attention to him though, eyes on Merle, and the hurt was clear on his face.  “You really think that Merle.  I know you said before that you didn’t think... but you believe what dad always said?”

            Merle had moved to his feet and Rick watched the conflicting emotions cross the other’s face, guilt and anger, and Rick knew it was going to be bad once it settled on anger.  Merle moved towards them, careful not to touch though, and his voice came out like a snarl.  “You tell me.  It won’t be long before you’re back to begging him to fuck you, whether you want to or not.  All it takes is an alpha to give you a command and you’re at their fucking beck and call, you can’t back up shit.”

            Merle didn’t wait for an answer, shoving past them out the door and down the hallway and they silently watched him go until Rick felt the trembling get worse.  “Come on, let’s get you back to your room.”  He wrapped an arm around his waist to help him but backed off when Daryl shoved him away.

            “I can do it.”

            He was all for his omega standing up for himself, but he drew the line at this.  It was dangerous that he would come out and wander the halls like this and he grabbed him around the waist again, growling when Daryl tried to push him away.  “You should have stayed in bed.”

            “Like a good omega, I know.”  The words were probably meant to be snarkier but Rick could tell the heat was winning and Daryl was like putty in his hands.  He took that into consideration, knew that Daryl was probably frustrated.

            “Come on.”  He pulled him back towards the room, caught a glimpse of Shane standing in the doorway watching them go before he fell out of sight.  When they were almost to the room there was some resistance from Daryl and he slowed, eying him.  “What?”

            “I’m sorry.”  He sounded annoyed by the words and Rick let him continue.  “I didn’t mean to... I know that you are ... you could have done things different than you did.”

            Rick eyed him and then reached for the door, pushing him inside before following him in.  “I didn’t want this to happen at all this way Daryl, you know that.” 

            He was losing him though, he could see it, the haze starting to fall back over him as he fell back on the bed, staring up at Rick.

            Rick looked down at him and frown, watching as he shimmied back until he was fully on the bed, his legs spread and he shook his head.  “Daryl.”

            “Yes, Alpha.”

            The words went straight to his cock but it was too soon for him to want to mate again, he could, but he was trying to resist as long as possible.  Trying to have sex with him as little as he could so when this was all over if Daryl hated him he would know that he had done his best to limit it. 

            “Alpha.”  He didn’t move towards the bed as he watched Daryl pulling off his clothes, stripping his body bare.  As soon as he was naked he rolled over to his stomach, again putting his ass in the air presenting and it hit Rick low in the gut.

            He knew what he wanted, he wanted to fuck his Omega into the mattress again, wanted to make him howl and fill him with his knot until he screamed but he forced himself to calm.  When he finally moved forward, he pulled off his own shirt but that was all, moving in to the bed and forcing Daryl to move over.

            His omega was clearly confused, fully under it now, ready to be fucked again and it took some work but he finally managed to get him settled down next to him, though he could feel Daryl’s hard cock against his leg and it took a lot of effort to ignore the whimpering in his ear.

            “No, just lay here.” 

            It was kind of like talking to a wall though, all it led to was Daryl pressing against him hard, crying out when he didn’t get any more stimulation, begging softly in his ear to be fucked.  Alphas were supposed to love when their omegas were like this, like living sex toys, but he found himself missing _his_ Daryl.  The one with the crossbow and the attitude.

            He wrapped Daryl tight in his arms, keeping him from moving much.  “It’s okay, we’re just gonna lay here for a while, you should have been out for hours.”

            More rubbing against him and Rick felt like he was losing the battle because his omega’s scent was amazing and he could feel his hard dick pressing against his pants.  Daryl pressed his mouth against his neck, “Please Alpha.”   When there was no response he slipped one hand down Rick’s chest, to his stomach, and only stopped before reaching his dick when Rick grabbed his hand.  He whimpered, “Please.”

            Rick only gave him a stern look, and held him close.  “Sleep Omega, sleep.”

            Even though he was clearly uncomfortable, wanting more, eventually the order kicked in and Daryl settled into a deep sleep next to him, at peace curled up with his Alpha.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick knew as soon as Daryl woke up, he hadn’t slept.  No, he had lay awake holding the other man close and thought about how badly he had screwed everything up.  He felt Daryl tense next to him, though his nose told him he was still in heat, so he wasn’t surprised when a mouth pressed against his neck, not doing much more than breathing hotly against him. Too omega to bite. 

            It was all it took though, and Rick tightened the arm around him and rolled them until he was on top, his hips automatically grinding down against him, doing it again when it made Daryl gasp and arch up.

            “Alpha, alpha please.”

            “Call me by my name.”  He leaned in to suck at Daryl’s neck, biting hard enough to make more marks while his omega panted in his ear.  There was no answer though so he pulled back, grabbing Daryl’s hair to keep his attention.  “Call me by my name or I’m leaving now.”  He just needed to hear it, needed to know that Daryl knew who was fucking him.

            “Rick.”  The lithe body arched up hard enough to almost knock Rick off and he gasped out his name again, “Rick!”

            He couldn’t help grin at that, and he reached down to find Daryl hard and stroked him a few times before reaching between his legs.  The hormones meant he was wet, his body making lube, and Rick already knew that he would miss that when Daryl wasn’t in heat.  He pressed two fingers in, impatient.  Turning Daryl down once was already too much, he had paid for not fucking him before they fell asleep and he needed this, maybe almost as much as Daryl.  His mouth quirked though as Daryl writhed under him, mindless, and acknowledged that he probably didn’t need it quite as much as the other man.

            Rick pulled back to yank off his pants and Daryl tried to roll over but Rick held him still, pressing him down in the bed until he couldn’t move and took a moment to listen to him whimper and beg.  Normally he wouldn’t... he didn’t really plan to make the other man beg but he wanted to hear it.  He’d feel bad about it later but right now, right now it went straight to his cock and he was hard. 

            “Like this, I want to watch you.”  It looked like the words weren’t quite making it through to Daryl so Rick took an extra second to lean down and make sure he met his eyes.  “Hey, look at me.” They were wild, dark with lust, but with the command they locked right on him.   He kept the eye contact as he grabbed Daryl’s thighs and pressed them up over his, looking at the man spread wide.  He didn’t make either of them wait any longer, sliding in in one long hard stroke that made Daryl scream and shift his weight, too much too fast.  “You can take it, come on Daryl, you can take it.”

            Daryl grabbed on to his arms as Rick pulled out and pushed back, and his tough little omega didn’t tell him to stop, just rolled his hips and pressed closer, doing so well that even when he couldn’t keep the eye contact anymore and threw his head back Rick didn’t stop him. 

            He pressed forward, bending Daryl’s knees back further until Daryl’s cock rubbed against his stomach with each thrust in.  It made Daryl keen and kick and try to wiggle to get more friction and Rick liked it, grinning down at him.

            Deep in him he paused, intending to say something but something outside the door caught his attention.  Voices.  He cocked his head to try to listen, but couldn’t hear anything over Daryl.  He slapped one hand across Daryl’s mouth, turning his sounds into muted moans, and heard the last thing he hoped he would.

            It was Shane and Merle, he was sure of it, and from the little snippets he could catch it sounded like there was about to be a fight right outside the door.  He wasn’t sure what to do, if he should let them have it out since he was busy, or if they might kill each other. 

            Under him there was a small pleading sound and Daryl’s hips lifting up imploringly, and he knew if he stopped now that Daryl would be frantic, and he didn’t want Merle to see him like that.  Not when he already didn’t trust the other.  No, he would just finish quickly and then go see what was going on.

            He didn’t remove his hand from Daryl’s mouth, trying to keep him quiet so he could listen and picked up the speed, slamming into him hard enough that the moans cut off as he scrambled to catch his breath. 

            Just Daryl coming wouldn’t be enough or he would have just jacked the other off, he knew that an omega would only calm after being... oh shit.  He didn’t have time to knot.  He realized the fault in his plan, it was hard for him to think too when he was this close to an omega in heat. 

            The voices outside were getting more heated, and he had to break it up.  Any good Alpha would take care of his pack.  He pulled out, glancing around, knowing that this wasn’t going to be pretty.  He couldn’t just tell Daryl to stay there and wait, not in the state he was in.

            As soon as his hand was gone Daryl was whimpering out his name, trying to reach him and he grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find, his t-shirt, and rolled it up.  When he wedged it in Daryl’s mouth to keep him quiet he obediently opened his mouth, and Rick was certain that his hips even rolled a little bit like he liked it, and despite the circumstance he filed that away for later.  He directed Daryl’s hands over the head board and used his belt to loop them there, not too tight, Daryl would be able to eventually get out of them but he hoped between the light constraint and an Alpha command he would stay put.

            “I’ll be right back, you gotta stay here.”

            The sound was more panicked now, even as gone as he was he understood the Alpha was leaving.  He started to wiggle his hands but Rick pointed at them, “No, stay right here, I’ll be right back.”  His hands did still at the command but he didn’t know for how long.

            He grabbed his jeans, trying to turn them right side out in a hurry and pulled them on as quickly as he could.  The only shirt he could grab would be Daryl’s and he decided he was better off shirtless.  With a quick glance at his whimper omega he hurried to the door, yanking it open and stumbled right into the middle of a full on fist fight in the hallway.  He jerked the door shut behind him, hiding Daryl from prying eyes, and tried to assess the situation.  Which really just resulted in him catching the right hook from Merle that was meant for Shane.

            Rick stumbled back a step, handing coming up, and while he was still trying to get his bearings he watched Merle drop his hands, looking horrified, and tilt his head down in submission immediately.  Shane was surprised and when Rick threw him a look he took a few steps backwards, hands up showing him he wasn’t challenging him.

            He rubbed his jaw and took a moment to calm himself, “What is going on?”

            Merle glanced at him and then at Shane, and seemed to decide it was safe to talk.  “I meant to hit him, not you.”  Rick could literally see him grinding his teeth, “I’m sorry Alpha.”

            “Yea, I got that.  Why were you trying to hit him in the first place?”

            “I’m an alpha too you fuck, in case you forgot.”  Shane was snarling at Merle and both their hackles were up and even with Rick standing in between them they were still ready to attack.

            “Enough.”  The anger, the frustration at being pulled away from mating made it into his voice and both of them looked contrite.  “What is going on?”

            Merle motioned at Shane, “He was out here sniffing around the room, I told him to fuck off.  It’s not his business.”  Merle took a moment from glaring at Shane to look at Rick, and the glare stayed there.   “Daryl wouldn’t want him out here... listening and shit.”  He glanced at the door and his voice was lower, “Where is Daryl?”

            “Shane?”  He was curious himself why he was hanging out, outside of the door.  Shane was looking at the door, nostrils flared and some of his restraint slipped away.  “Shane.” 

            Shane’s attention snapped to him and he had the decency to look ashamed having been caught trying to smell Rick’s omega.  “I was just checking on things.”

            Merle started to growl but Rick put a hand up to him, silencing him, and either he felt how serious Rick was or he was aware that Rick’s ire was aimed at his second in command and there was no reason to mess with that.

            “Why are you out here?”

            Shane shrugged, “I was just checking on things Rick.  While you’re in there banging an omega we’re still on unfamiliar territory with an unfamiliar alpha, someone has to keep watch.”

            That was almost a challenge and Rick forgot about mating as he turned to face Shane fully, noting that Merle moved up behind him, taking his back.    “You think I’m not doing my job?”

            He expected a fight, he really did, but Shane only shook his head and stepped back again, “No, I was just...”  He rubbed his hand over the back of his head, “Just checking things Rick.  If you’re breeding an omega then we need to make sure we’re safe.  I was just doing _my_ job.”

            Behind him Merle made a strangled sound at the word breeding, but he ignored it because he understood what Shane was saying.  Or at least he thought he did.  “I got everything under control here.  Merle is watching the area.”

            “He’s a beta.”  Shane’s voice tilted up, “I’m your second in command, not that piece of shit.   Fucking his brother doesn’t change that.”  Shane turned that look to Merle, “You’re still a beta.  A beta that should have had his ass beat for lying to his alpha.”

            So there was some underlying tension there, and just as he had promised himself when this started, he wouldn’t lose Shane in this, he was a good man.  So he turned his attention to Merle, “Go pick an empty room, get some rest.  Shane will keep perimeter, you need the rest.”

            He didn’t like that, glancing back and forth between them and took half a step towards the room that Daryl was in.  “I’ll stay with Daryl.”

            Like it was planned there was suddenly a wild scream from the room, and Rick figured Daryl had gotten the gag out.  His body responded to it immediately, having to resist the urge to go throw himself on top of his mate, soothe that pained yell.

            “I’m busy with your brother right now.”  Okay, he didn’t have to sound that crude about it, but now that things were calming down he could only think about that Merle had hurt his mate.  He motioned down at himself, at the state of undress he was clearly in and raised an eyebrow at him.  “So I think you should go find another room.”

            The sounds from the room were getting worse, cries and whimpers and it seemed to be what finally made Merle snap in to action as he stomped off down the hallway, leaving Rick and Shane standing there.  Once he was gone Rick looked to Shane and there was no leeway, “You keep sniffing around my mate and I’ll take care of you myself, you understand?”

            It was understood that it wasn’t a matter of friendship, wasn’t a matter of who he trusted, but now that he had mated Daryl that bond, that protectiveness was as ingrained as any instinct could be.   

            “Yea, I understand.”

            Rick reached back for the handle to the door but paused, catching Shane’s eyes, “You will always be my second in command.  Don’t let Merle get under your skin, he’s going through a rough time.”

            “He was going through a ‘rough’ time before you were with his brother.”

            “Trying to protect his brother.  He had to be tougher than any alpha to keep his brother safe, take that into consideration.”

            “Yea, I will.”  Shane glanced down and then back at the door when Daryl screamed before taking a few steps back.  “I’ll keep an eye on everything while you’re busy.”

            It was as close as he was going to get to what he wanted, to an acquiesce, and he nodded before slipping back in the room, waiting a few moments to make sure that Shane had left.  His brother was right, Daryl wouldn’t want Shane hearing him like this, and any discontent he could spare him he would.

            Finally his eyes landed back on Daryl and he didn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned at the state he was in.  He had obviously tried to twist his hands out, either trying to roll over or escape and had ended up tangled in the blanket, t-shirt somehow managing to get mixed in as well, but he was staring at Rick as he panted.

            It was cruel to make him wait any longer, so when he reached the bed he grabbed the belt and yanked on it roughly, pulling Daryl’s hands free and flipped him on to his stomach.  Daryl barely had time to go up to his hands and knees before Rick was slamming in to him, not bothering to cover Daryl’s mouth.  Let the whole building know that he was fucking his mate.

            When he got close he leaned forward, whispering against his neck, “You remember about the knot, yes?”

            “Please, please please please.”

            “Okay.”  He reached around to grab Daryl’s dick, stroking a few times but pulled away before he could cum.  He wanted to keep his body going, but didn’t want to overwhelm him, didn’t want him too sensitive before he knotted him.

            It caught him off guard as his knot started to swell, too wrapped up in thinking about Daryl.  He pushed in and out a few times, listening to Daryl’s tone changed, desperate and finally he was coming, his knot swelling up until they were locked together.  He plastered himself to Daryl’s back, encouraging him to shift his hips enough that he could slip his hand under him to touch his cock.  With his knot pressing against the other’s prostate, filling him up it only took a few strokes to make him coming, and Rick barely had any warning before the body under him suddenly pitched forward, going slack.

            “Daryl?”

            Alarmed he tried to move, but was still stuck together by his knot, but he felt at his throat feeling a steady heartbeat and he could hear him breathing.  The concern subsided, sure that his mate had just passed out, but he couldn’t stop the guilt.  He had made him wait too long, Daryl had trusted him to take care of him during the heat and he hadn’t done a very good job.  He knew it wasn’t just that his orgasm had been that good, he had managed to let his omega work himself into such a frenzy that his body had given out.  As Daryl started to come around he nuzzled against his neck where he could reach, comforting him and promised himself he wouldn’t let it happen again.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day and a half were a blur.  Rick stayed with his mate, he wouldn’t do this halfway, if he was going to bring him through his heat well... the milk had already been spilled, so he might as well stop trying to act like they could just go back to how it was.

            Timid knocks on the door came from Carol, and he wasn’t sure how she had been volunteered to bring them food but he thanked her and blocked the doorway when she tried to glance past him, and was pleased that he could Daryl to eat if the food came from his hands.  They mated every time Daryl started to whimper, started to nuzzle against him, and Rick found himself wondering how affectionate Daryl would be once he wasn’t in heat.

            It was easy to tell when it was starting to wear off.  Nearly three days after Rick had first mated him it was the first time Daryl woke up on him and didn’t try to entice him into sex, he only nuzzled closer to him and let out a sigh.

            “Daryl?”

            From where the smaller man’s head was tucked against his chest he could see a flush move up his neck, his cheeks, and he was sure that the heat had worn off.  “Daryl, how are you feeling?”

            He dug his head further into Rick’s chest, his body molding against him, and maybe his heat had faded away while they slept but there was still a distinctive moan as Daryl rubbed against him.  His hunter pulled away almost immediately, still refusing to look up at Rick.  “Hey.”  He reached down to grab his jaw, gently forcing him to tilt his head up, “Talk to me.”

            Daryl met his eyes, even though they darted nervously around and he licked his lips, “Merle was right, I didn’t...”

            Rick let him go, he wouldn’t force him any closer.  “Heats are hard on omegas, I told you.  I didn’t want to, Daryl, you wrote that note...”

            “I know.”  Though it looked like it took some effort he raised his eyes up to Rick’s, “Thank you, for... I know that you didn’t want to mate me.  I’m not...”

            For the first time Rick realized that all of Daryl’s nervousness now wasn’t just because he had lost control of his heat.  There was more to it than that, like the other man was expecting him to be angry about mating him.  “What do you remember?”  It was different for all omegas, and though he hoped for Daryl’s sake he didn’t remember all of it, another part of him, if he was honest a bigger part of him, wanted Daryl to remember every single touch.

            “All of it.  I think.”  Whether it was the hormones left over from the heat, or just Daryl he had slowly eased until he was pressed against Rick again.  “I remember what Merle said, and the days before you mated me and,” the blush renewed itself with a vengeance, “I uh, ya know.  All the stuff we did.”

            Rick watched him patiently as nervous eyes darted up to look at him and away, but eventually Daryl’s hand touched his chest, splaying his hand out carefully like he was unsure if it was welcome.  Rick had given this thought too, what would happen when the heat wore off.  If Daryl would hate him and do everything he could to avoid him until another heat hit, if they would go back to how they were for the short time he knew him or if something different would happen.  Though Shane and Merle had thrown around the word ‘mating’ easy enough, Rick knew that sometimes the connection didn’t happen, and though he had felt something snap into place with the Omega, even before they had sex, he wasn’t sure what Daryl thought about it. 

            Of course, it would be easier to push Daryl into it, he was already at his whim as an omega but now that he had spent a heat with him, claiming him, there wasn’t much the other man would be able to deny him.  “Daryl?”

            The hand didn’t pull away like he thought it might, and when Daryl spoke his voice was stronger, deeper, and it satisfied something in him to hear his Omega pulling himself together.  “I’m okay.  Are we mated now?  I thought when my heat was done that ... but I still want to be close to you.”

            Rick resisted the urge to stroke his hair or touch his face, he didn’t want to influence him, “We don’t have to do anything.  If you’re asking if I want to be mated, then yes.”  It went against his alpha instincts to put himself out there like that to possibly get rejected, but he knew that Daryl wouldn’t take the first step.

            “Just like that?  You’d want someone like me?”

            Rick slowly moved, giving Daryl plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to, until he had Daryl rolled on to his back and was over him.  He lowered his head to lick at one of the bite marks on Daryl’s neck, “You were mine from the first moment I laid eyes on you.  You knew it too.”

            Daryl was staring at him, he looked like he wanted to tell him no, to deny that but they both knew it was truth.  The moment he had smelled the alpha some part of him had _wanted_ that he hadn’t even know was there.  That he had never felt before.  The eye contact was finally too much and he looked away, but didn’t move away.

            It was hard not to feel victorious, to feel like he had won some prize, when he leaned down to nuzzle Daryl’s neck and the omega tilted his head back.  More than that, with Rick’s body molded against him and mouthing the skin between his neck and shoulder, he could feel Daryl hardening against him.  Responding even though his heat was over. 

            Rick was on board with having more sex, but when Daryl’s hardening cock rubbed against his own soft one he watched Daryl hesitate, pulling back slightly as he looked away.  It was tempting to just keep going, to just push a little bit because he was sure that was all it would take, but it wouldn’t be fair.  Instead he bit down just a bit harder until there would be a mark, and then he eased back.

            “Come on, we don’t have to talk about mating now.  Why don’t we get a shower, and then we can get something to eat.  Your brother is going to want to see you.”

            Daryl licked his lips, glancing down Rick’s naked front to his cock before looking back up at his face, and the conflict was written all over it.  “You don’t want to...”

            Rick didn’t wait for Daryl to get up, just grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, though once they were against to each other, pressed chest to chest Rick couldn’t help wrapping his hands in Daryl’s hair and tilting his head to meet a crushing kiss.  He bit and licked until he felt Daryl wavering on his feet, and only then he pulled back.

            “I want you, but you’re coming off heat hormones. You need a break.  We’ll talk more after that.”  He stepped back with some effort, though he couldn’t bring himself to completely stop touching Daryl.  “Heats take a lot out of omegas, just relax for a while.  Okay?”

            Daryl nodded, not meeting Rick’s eyes.  He got dressed when Rick asked, followed him to where he could shower and tried to get his thoughts straight. He understood what the other was saying, he even appreciated it on some level, but mostly his instincts were screaming that he was being rejected.  That he must have displeased his Alpha.  That he wasn’t wanted.  Miserable, he trudged after Rick as they headed for the common rooms.  What had he done wrong?


	16. Chapter 16

            As they moved down the hallway Daryl leaned in towards Rick, trying to brush against him without seeming like he was trying to, shooting nervous glances towards him.  For his part Rick seemed calm and collected, neither moving away nor moving closer, and what had happened was starting to sink in for Daryl.

            With some effort he moved farther away from Rick, trying to put up the wall he was used to having, he wouldn’t let something like this soften him.  He thought he saw a frown flash across Rick’s face but was quickly distracted as he picked up his brother’s scent and realized they were heading towards the room he must be staying in.

            “No.”  The word had come from him but he barely recognized it, it wasn’t until Rick was looking at him, confused, that he was certain it had been from him. 

            “Daryl?”

            “I don’t want to see Merle.”  He could only imagine what his brother thought of him now, everything that had been drilled in his head had flown out the window as soon as he was in heat, and he remembered his brother’s anger.  His disappointment. 

            “Sure you do Daryl.”  Rick stayed still for a moment before he moved into Daryl’s space, nudging him towards the room.  “I know some things were said when you were in heat, but he’s your brother.  He’ll understand.”

            When Rick moved that bit closer Daryl’s senses were suddenly filled with him, the same Alpha smell that used to make him panic was comforting now and he leaned in to Rick, pressing his face against his chest, rubbing against it like a cat.

            He knew he should stop, that he should move away but he only moved closer until Rick placed one hand on the back of his head, cradling it there, and the other around his waist.  When Rick nuzzled against his neck he tilted his head back, feeling a breath against his skin as Rick chuckled.  Whatever the man was going to say was cut off by a gruff voice.

            “Is there a reason you’re halfway to fucking my brother in front of my room?”

            Daryl stumbled back and Rick let him, putting his hands up when he faced Merle.  The man was in the doorway to his room, face red, angry obviously but there something else Daryl couldn’t put his finger on.  Daryl moved towards him but when those angry eyes turned to him he flinched, stepping back as his hands came up.

            He wasn’t looking so he didn’t see Merle’s face fall.  Without any other fanfare he moved in front of Daryl, reaching out to grab his hands and pull them down.  “Daryl, don’t act like you’re afraid of me.  You know that I won’t hurt you.”

            Rick had stepped forward to break it up if things had gone badly but he eyed the two of them before he settled on Merle.  “He needs a shower and to calm down.  Talk to someone.  Can you do that for him or should I get someone else?”

            “Fuck off Grimes, I got my brother.”

            Though the words made Daryl cringe Rick only grinned and thudded Merle on the shoulder, “I’ll see you guys at dinner.”  He reached out to Daryl, ignoring Merle’s low growl, and touched his chin softly before he turned and headed the other way.

            Daryl watched him go, unable to help himself, and only once he turned the corner did his attention go back to Merle.  The man’s mouth was twisted and dropped one of Daryl’s arms and tugged him towards the room by the grip on the other wrist, “Come on, let’s get out of the fucking hallway.”

            Part of Daryl wanted to pull away, to follow Rick, and he didn’t think it just had to do with hormones.  He shook his head, trying to prepare himself for the things that Merle was going to say, certain that it wouldn’t be anything nice.

            Once they were in the room Merle shut the door and Daryl watched the man lean against it for a moment, resting his forehead there and it went on long enough that Daryl stepped towards him, lifting one hand.  “Merle...”

            “Go take a shower, get changed.  There are clothes that will fit you. I can’t... you reek like him.  Like... go shower.”

            Self-conscious Daryl nodded as he looked down, “Yes, Merle.” He didn’t have to ask him, he knew what he smelled like.  They had been mating for days and he hadn’t been embarrassed by it yet, hadn’t had enough time to think about it, but now he was and it would only get worse when they were back with the others.  All at once he realized he’d have to face them with them all knowing what he was, what he had been doing for the last few days and his shoulders hunched as he headed towards the bathroom.

            “Daryl!”

            He stumbled at Merle’s voice, turning back towards him, afraid to look up.  Merle didn’t move closer but when he finally glanced up at him Merle looked uncomfortable but not angry.  “Are you okay, Daryl?”

            He started to nod but he wasn’t sure and finally shrugged.  That made Merle frown and his voice was gruffer, “Did he hurt you?”

            “No.”  His voice was small and Merle watched him for a moment before he made a dismissive sound.

            “You wouldn’t tell me even if he did, not if he ordered you not to.  I can’t believe you let him... just shower.  Now.”

            Daryl had enough of his own confusion to deal with without trying to solve Merle’s, but it was clear his brother didn’t know what to think, how to handle the situation.  He pushed it to the back of his mind and headed in to the shower.

            It felt good to get cleaned up, and he had to admit that he probably did smell, though part of him was hesitant to completely wash off Rick’s scent.  He heard the door open and peeked out to see Merle grab the clothes, a grimace on his face, and leave clean clothes behind.  He was surprised that the man would pick up after him but realized he wanted to get rid of the clothes because of Rick’s scent and it made Daryl’s hackles rise.  He didn’t belong to Merle, he belonged to Rick. 

            As soon as the thought appeared he felt a stab of regret, because that wasn’t entirely true either.  Rick hadn’t wanted to own him.

            He finished the shower and dried off, getting dressed.  He glanced in the mirror, his hair was getting long, he was going to have to have someone cut it soon.  He took a moment to center himself, to prepare himself for the disappointment from Merle, and finally opened the door.

            “Thought maybe you decided to live in there.”

            “Sorry.”  Awkwardly he shuffled his feet, he had never been one to be cowed easily but when it came to his brother he never had been able to stand against him.  Merle came towards him and he wouldn’t have been surprised if his brother hit him, he probably deserved it for being so stupid, but was caught off guard when instead his brother grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. 

            It took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening and then he wrapped his arms around him, he’d take what he could get.  At his response Merle held him tighter, burying his face against Daryl’s neck before he pulled away with a sigh.  “You still smell like him, even after that.  At least now that you’re mated with the alpha of the group our place here is secure.”

            He was already nodding when the words registered and he pushed back, looking up at Merle’s face.  “We didn’t... we aren’t mated.”

            “He fucked you.  I know he did.”

            Daryl’s face heated up, a blush crawling up his cheeks, “Yea.  But... he didn’t...”

            “You went in to heat and he fucked you but doesn’t want to be your mate?”  Merle sounded outraged and he turned towards the door, “Who the fuck does he think he is?”  They both knew that was common for an Alpha, that since the outbreak they had watched omegas go into heat and the fallout and there had been no talk of mating, but it didn’t seem to matter to Merle.  Not when it was his little brother in question.

            “Merle, wait...”  He wouldn’t admit it but watching Merle get worked up planning on defending his honor was kind of nice to see.  Better than his brother hating him.  “He said... he said he wanted to be my mate.  That he didn’t want to force me to do anything I didn’t want to.”

            Though it seemed like he didn’t want to Merle turned away from the door to look at Daryl, the anger seeping away to be replaced by understanding.  “You told him that you didn’t want to be mated?”

            “No... I didn’t... I didn’t tell him anything.  I don’t know.”  He couldn’t keep looking at Merle, not with this conversation.  “I’d never been an omega near an alpha without being on those pills, I just don’t know.”  He rubbed across his eyes with his sleeve, not that he was close to crying, “But I think like... if an Alpha wants to be your mate he just does that shit, he doesn’t wait... not unless he doesn’t really want it.  Like if you wasn’t good enough.”

            “Ah, little brother.”  Merle was hugging him again and he could count on one hand the number of times in his life his brother had been so openly affectionate.  He wondered if it had something to do with being off the suppressants, if his omega pheromones were making his brother treat him softer.  He was surprised how much he hated that thought, how angry it made him and he shoved the man back. 

            “Why you so touchy feely all of a sudden?”

            “You’re an omega and you’re gonna be mated with a strong alpha.  I don’t gotta worry about making sure you look tough enough anymore, do I?”

            “I am tough.”

            “I know little brother, I know.”  Merle didn’t try to hug him again but reached up to clasp his shoulder.  “Don’t worry, he wants your ass, it’s obvious.  He’s just trying to be a nice guy.  You’re a Dixon, that makes you irresistible.”

            The way Merle was talking to him made him uncomfortable, and no matter what his brother had always said he thought about him different.  Maybe he had always ignored it when Daryl was on the suppressants, could pretend Daryl was just another beta, but now... he hated it and even though it wasn’t fair part of him blamed Rick for it.  So he shrugged off the hand and snarled out, “When did you get so far up Rick’s ass?”

            Merle only laughed though and moved towards the door, “I don’t know.  About when he was getting up yours.  Not much I can do once an Alpha claims ya, except make sure that it’s good for the both of us.  Fighting Rick ain’t gonna do shit for me now, him and I worked it out between us.”  When Daryl just stood there he grabbed his wrist and tugged on it hard.  “Let’s go.”

            He gave, because really, what else was he going to do but he was having trouble letting go of the anger.  Rick and Merle had talked about him?  He tried to remember what he had walked in on when Rick had left him but it was a little blurry.  He didn’t know if it was because of the heat or because hearing Merle talk like that had hurt so much, but that had to be what Merle was talking about, right?  Rick hadn’t left him after that.

            They were already halfway to the cafeteria and he dragged his feet, “I think I’m just gonna go back and get some sleep.”

            “Your alpha told you to be there, you’re gonna be there.”  Merle had said that him being mated with Rick made them safe, was good for them.  Had talked about it like it was something that he could use to his benefit but Daryl could hear the truth in his brother’s tone.  Merle liked Rick, he respected him, and it made him feel like the only person definitely on his side he couldn’t depend on.  Though he trusted Rick too.  It was complicated.

            As they got there he edged behind Merle, not that he was hiding.  When they entered everyone went quiet for just a moment but he could just make out a quick glare from Rick over the room and everyone picked up where they had left off.  Daryl hadn’t planned on going to sit next to Rick, even though seeing the man made his heart hammer in his chest, made his knees go weak, but Merle was herding him that way. 

            Once he finally looked up at Rick the man smiled at him and he couldn’t help smile back, shy as he ducked his head.  Before he did though he saw the smile shift to a smirk and it made his body tighten too, even without the heat.  That made him realize that he was sore, his body felt well used, and the blush crawled up his cheeks again as he sunk in the chair next to Rick. Merle sat on the other side of him, glaring down the folks in the room.

            Rick leaned in close to Daryl, his breath when he talked tickling his neck, “You doing okay?”

            “Yea.”  He fidgeted, pressing his lips into a straight line, trying to get himself under control.  His body wasn’t cooperating though, and he was reminded that besides the heat, besides that he’d never gotten the real feel of being an omega, he had been a virgin. 

            “You sure?  You smell distressed.”  Rick moved closer until their knees were touching and he was asking questions like he cared.

            “Yea.”

            Rick tilted his head at him, the smile fading away as he watched Daryl.  “Okay.  This too much for you?”

            “I don’t need you babying me, Grimes.”  He couldn’t stop the muttered words, couldn’t stop the real anger in them and he expected Rick to snap at him but instead the smile renewed itself.

            “Ah, now you sound like yourself.”  Rick did move, giving him space, going so far as to turn his attention to the others in their group.

            Daryl tried to relax and when someone handed him a drink he took it, even though he wasn’t usually much of a drinker.  What could it hurt?  It was already the end of the world, what was there to fear.

            One drink turned into a few more and by the time Daryl had lost count his nerves had faded as well and he was relaxed, grinning, and even managed to forget the mess of being an omega.  It felt like he was with family, a feeling he had only ever had when he was with Merle and he found himself joking with them.  When an arm slid around his shoulders he leaned into Rick, grinning at him even as he busted Glenn’s chops.

            While everyone talked and laughed Rick leaned into his space again and he couldn’t help press in against him, burying his nose against him, taking in his scent.  Rick smelled strong and warm and he rubbed his face against him a few times.

            Rick chuckled and he got the feeling of Rick looking over his head at someone before he leaned in back to him, “I think you’ve probably drank enough for tonight.”

            He still had a glass of alcohol curled in his hand and with the reminder that he was holding it he lifted it up to take another sip but it was snatched out of his hand by Merle.  He tried to turn to him to complain as he watched his brother take his drink and down it himself but Rick grabbed his chin to turn him back to face him. 

            “I need to go for a bit.  Try not to get into any trouble.”

            Rick searched his face for a moment before he smiled, dropping his hand and pushing to his feet, making like he was going to leave without so much as a kiss and Daryl found himself scrambling to his feet, reaching for Rick’s arm.  “Don’t you want me to come with you?”

            Again he could tell Rick was looking past him and he realized it was with Merle.  He flung his hand out, giving Rick a decent shove, barely paying attention when Rick looked to him in surprise.  Instead of apologizing, instead of backing down he poked him in the chest, “Don’t look at him.  I don’t belong to him.”

            “You’re right.”  Rick pushed him back and then seemed to rethink it, pulling him in close before he reached up to brush his thumb across Daryl’s cheek, leaning in to press their lips together.  It was a fairly chaste kiss compared to what they had done, but it was enough to make Daryl flush.  “I have things I need to do, and I like seeing you bond with your pack.  You need it.  More than you need to come with me right now.  Go relax Daryl.  Enjoy yourself.  I’ll still be here tomorrow, okay?”

            Relaxing was a new concept to him but when Rick gave him a gentle push back towards the table he finally nodded and realized the man was right.  He wanted to stay, wanted to be happy and relaxed and carefree for a bit.  He sat next to Merle, grabbed another drink, and settled in to spending time with his pack.

 


End file.
